


Hiss

by AlexNow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: "We're an organization. BTS are a fucking  mafia."-BTS kill, rape and torture. Seventeen like robbing and sometimes hurting people when they have to. Normally they wouldn't want anything to do with each other.-ON HIATUS AND RENOVATION-(because in all honesty i wasn't taking this fic seriously)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a shot!! I truly appreciate it, especially after all the love I received in my last SVT fic!   
> -Alex

_“Towards the outskirts of Suwon several festivals were disrupted by several people being abducted and mysteriously found in an abandoned warehouse three miles away. The purpose of this was revealed as half of a strategy to ensure that the offenders could safely extract illegal drugs that were seemingly in a truck at the festival’s parking lot, something that highly suggests that one of the visitors is a dealer. According to the National Police of Korea, MDMA may have been what was stolen. While there were no people pronounced dead, several were found to have a qconcussion. The drug dealer and people involved in its theft are both being pursued.”_

_“A vast fire at the west of the city erupted an entire corporation building following after the kidnapping of the CEO’s daughter, Park Jae-Eun. The company victimized, Daesung, was completely overwhelmed with what the police persist were a series of bombs that were planted in several places among the workers’ offices. The law enforcement agency are moving in to determine whether this was an inside job or the work of a crime organization. The number of casualties is irresolute but it is highly speculated that the delinquents are the same ones involved in the robbery of MDMA (also known as ‘Ecstasy’).”_

The television almost immediately blinks before completely shutting off, the person to blame rolling his eyes as he throws the remote control behind him without even noting where he’s aiming. This is what causes Jun to flinch away from the flying object as it nearly collides with his face. He shoots the other a perturbed stare.

“You know, despite all the effort we’re making as to not kill any civilians, the other fucktards really make our job hard. Their mess might get tangled with ours one day and we’ll end up with the title of murderers.” Jihoon says, and he throws himself on the sofa. So much for flipping through the channels to try and find something good to watch. The ‘shocking’ news seems to be all that people are talking about. On the other side of the room Jisoo frowns.

“It’s not as if we do what we do to receive good critics so it makes no difference.” He tells him but before he could respond Seungcheol cuts in, shaking his head as he moves around the several boxes blocking the entrance.

“No, he’s right. Even if it shouldn’t matter to us whether the public think we’re some type of cruel organization and whatnot we should have in mind that if the police figure out we exist and confuse us then we’ll end up being blamed for BTS’ crimes. Not only that, but they’ll pursue after us and make things difficult.” It’s not words any of them wanted to hear and certainly not what he wanted to say but truly there was no way around it. It’s best that as many of them as possible understand the severity of things when it comes to the police department.

“Seventeen just robs and sells,” Vernon strongly insists, eyebrows furrowed and seeming concerned over the entire situation, “We don’t need to kill nor try to hurt others more than necessary. We shouldn’t be falsely charged over _murder._ ” Jihoon scoffs.

“Listen, kid, the moment we began doing this shit we lost our chance to openly walk over to the law and try to fight for our human rights.” He contends with a sneer.

“That doesn’t mean we’re in the wrong though!”

Jihoon looks about 200% done with the entire situation and he tilts his the top of his head to face in the general direction of the storeroom, “Tell that to the boxes of Ecstasy we stockpiled before selling to the Black Market.”

“So?” Vernon bites back, and his bottom lip slightly pushed out makes him look more like a child having a tantrum rather than a young man who breaks the law for a living, “It’s not as if our crimes are as bad as the Bangtan Boys’.” While his words are correct they’re deemed unnecessary, because in front of the police and the public their crimes are just as bad.

“Listen, for now there’s nothing we could do,” Seungcheol holds his hand up when Jihoon and Vernon both seem about to oppose to that, and they shut their mouths once more to allow him to continue, “I know all of our members are feeling rather… anxious since we discovered the existence of BTS several months ago but I can’t allow any of you acting on your own to try and do something about it. For now we’ll lay low and do our own business without getting caught, got it?”

No one in the rooms says a thing and his eyes harden, “ _Got it?_ ” He repeats with more vigor. Jihoon and Vernon mutter in agreement though it’s obvious they do it more out of obligation than understanding. Seungcheol turns to the fifth person in the room who is standing by the mini-fridge watching the entire ordeal with half an apple shoved into his mouth.

“Jun Hui, please let the others know that our plans still aren’t wavered and that we’ll stick to them word by word.” Jun bobs his head and leaves silently, mouth too full to even try to make any sound other than hum. Jihoon and Vernon follow, the former jabbing the American man in the side to get to the door first. The eldest rubs at his eyes, no longer trying not to show how tired he is since he seems to be alone. Until he sees Jisoo from beside the place where Jun once stood. The younger man stares at the room with a troubled expression. Seungcheol sighs.

“If there’s anything you’d like to suggest, any comments or concerns, talk them out with Jeonghan before coming to me.” He states wearily, and rubs a hand over his eyes once again in attempt of easing out the stress that has been slowly but surely eating him alive.

It’s not that he doesn’t care to hear what Jisoo has to say but he has just been so busy with future plans and trying to accomplish them in a way that won’t end up in the execution of anyone that he doesn’t have nearly enough energy to do anything but. As second in command Jeonghan is the one in charge of listening and discerning whether their words are anything worth looking into, but not many people seem to understand that.

(They usually immediately strut up to Seungcheol and begin babbling about useless things the black haired man consider to be just a waste of time, like that one time Seungkwan started complaining about the constant lack of toilet paper in the room he shares with Hansol because apparently Seokmin kept finding it funny to always rob it the same day they were bought.)

Jisoo is one of the few members that actually sticks to the rules so if he could simply send the American to the long-haired man instead, he’d be thankful.

“Yeah, no. It’s fine.” Jisoo finally declares with a smile, and Seungcheol doesn’t know what’s worse. Having to listen to twelve members’ different opinions and arguments all day every day, or the pitiful look the other lad is giving him.

Nonetheless their silence is cut short when the leader receives a text from the team’s fighting division. More particularly, their leader. It’s nothing out of ordinary to get a message from one of their division’s leaders, seeing as Seungcheol is the overall front-runner of the entire group, hence how he easily opens up the message while only lightly cracking his neck in the process.

_From: The8_

_Storage room. MDMA shipment._

“Who is it from?” Jisoo asks with slight hesitation, afraid that it might not be his position to ask. Frankly, if anyone else had probed Seventeen’s leader on something related to business he has to take care of by himself they’d have been lashed out and told to remain in place. But seeing as Jisoo is one of the eldest and therefore holds responsibility of Seventeen almost as much as the leader and co-leader, he has certain advantage over particular matters.

“Minghao,” Seungcheol responds and puts his phone away again before turning around and starting to walk towards the door, “He’s ready to give me his report on how everything is doing.” Jisoo nods and immediately follows after the black haired man.

“I’ll go with you.” He tells him. Seungcheol lifts his hand up but doesn’t even turn around. It’s a silent approval for company. They walk towards the car waiting for them outside the establishment they were at and Jisoo doesn’t hesitate before opening the driver’s seat and slipping in, Seungcheol taking the passenger’s seat while furiously tapping his phone.

The ride to the storage room is a short one, seeing as they never like being too far away. By the time they get there the sun has already risen, officially marking the beginning of the day but the building is deadly quiet from the outer view. Contrary to when the metal door is rolled up to allow their car to fit inside, where it’s tremendously loud. As lifeless as the building seemed on the outside, there’s not a single beat of silence once they’ve entered.

Everyone is on the move. Vast boxes are being moved around using crates, the high screeching suspending in the air, and everyone is rushing around as if in a hurry. Well, nearly everyone. On the far side, near the resting boxes that have yet to be prepared to be delivered stands a group of people. Jisoo and Seungcheol walk that way and without warning the latter curtly says, “Minghao, report.”

Minghao doesn’t look to taken aback by the abrupt way the eldest is acting but the ones surrounding him don’t seem to even try to hide their surprise. It’s all ignored, though, when the Chinese man tilts his mouth downwards and turns his head to the way the team is trying their best to prepare for the next stage in their task at hand.

“It doesn’t seem it’ll be easy this time, boss,” He immediately admits, not even bothering to delay the bad news, “Lately the national police have been heightening their supervision on the city after the last few murders that have been occurring. They’ve been stopping random vans and cars on the street to check their possessions and, truth to be told, I don’t think we could get out of Suwon without their useless arses checking what’s on the back of these trucks.” He nods towards the general direction of the colossal vehicles which will certainly spark the curiosity and suspicion of the officers on guard. Seungcheol frowns.

“Are there no clean highways?” He inquiries, eyebrows furrowed and arms crosses.  Minghao shakes his head and leans on a crate, hands shoved in his pockets.

“All are clogged to the brim. Some people are even being taken in for questioning just for not having their new cars registered,” He says back without missing a beat, “At this rate we won’t be able to deliver the drugs at the appointed time but on the bright side maybe we’ll even get to hear England’s Queen bitching about this.” Beside him Seungkwan mumbles something under his breath and takes a long sip from a nearby water bottle before passive aggressively throwing it back to the corner is was resting on.

Speaking louder for everyone around him to hear, he declares, “You know, this is all that stupid STB’s fault or whatever they’re called. I’m just saying, if they had been more careful with their wild rampages then we wouldn’t have been dragged into their shit. Tell you what, _when I see them I’ll sock them in the dick so hard they won’t be able to stand for days._ ” He hisses, lips curled up in a sneer.

“We can’t be sure these have been BTS’ doing. This is a big city. There are a lot of crazy bastards lighting stuff on fire all over the place.” Minghao lies easily in attempt to calm the younger man down. Seungkwan scoffs.

“It’s been way too often that these things have happened. There’s absolutely no way that they’ve been sitting around watching the city go to the shit while sipping on their tea.” No one says anything. There’s nothing to add to that because they know he’s right. It’s obviously not possible that BTS haven’t been involved in all the crimes happening around the country. The seven membered group have been doing this for far longer than even the creation of Seventeen. To make matters worse, they don’t seem to even be considering retirement.

“I heard one of them owns a strip club and is always hanging around the place downtown. Why don’t you go see him?” Vernon pipes up suddenly, sweating continuously from all the labor he’s been doing since early in the morning. He brings up his sleeve to wipe at the drops by his eyes and blinks it away when it temporarily blinds him. It’s obvious how he’s trying to tempt Seungkwan into doing something stupid. By the way Seungkwan slightly lights up and a glint appears in his eye, it seems to have worked.

“Then why don’t I go find that motherfucker and—”

“ _Don’t._ ” Seungcheol says firmly, and he shoots a look at Vernon for egging Seungkwan on. Vernon winces and nods in apology before pursing his lips and grabbing the water bottle his elder threw to the side.

To their left two people are approaching them. Jeonghan has his hair up in a ponytail and Wonwoo’s eyes are as perceptive as ever, quickly skimming over his associates as he nears and tries to comprehend why they all seem more brooding than ever. Jeonghan sighs.

“So Minghao told you the news then?” He asks, face curved into one of uneasiness. Seungcheol nods and turns to face his collaborator. From behind him Jisoo just barely nods at the long-haired man.

“Yeah. We’re due to start the shipment towards the north of the country by nighttime yet we don’t even have a route.” He stresses out and sighs heavily. Jeonghan nods and tilts his head to the side in a habit he has never really gotten rid of despite trying to.

“I didn’t tell anyone to stop moving the imports since we haven’t called off the job yet. They’ll just continue to finish getting ready until the time for our drivers to leave comes,” He tells him, “Can’t we just get some help from the German immigrants at the commercial area? They owe us a favor so it shouldn’t be hard at all to persuade them to do this for us.” Seungcheol is already shaking his head before he finishes talking.

“No. They’re way too valuable acquaintances to use up a favor like this. We’re better off not sending this off at all before asking them to help,” He responds, “Also, they’d still ask for a generous amount of money and we ought to be careful with how much money from Vernon’s family we use.”

Vernon freezes at the mention of his name and opens his mouth once or twice, trying to get the words stuck in his throat to come out. Finally he utters, “That’s no problem at all. I don’t mind we use my family’s money. We have plenty to spare either way.”

“No. We can’t just blow off currency without thinking it out. Woozi wouldn’t agree to that either after he estimated how much thousands we could have avoided using if we had just calculated everything with more precision.” He reasons. And see, as much as Seungcheol is the main decision maker of their group of outlaws that doesn’t mean he throws a blind eye at others in the team and their points of view. Especially when it’s about the opinion of their smartest member.

The team stays quiet for a few moments, all in different degrees of stress and anxiety over how today has turned out. But just as they’ve begun to understand that there is no use in even hoping a low voice speaks out, “Underground.”

Immediately all eyes turn to the quiet member at the back, the one with the murky features and deep voice. Once all ears are listening to him Wonwoo continues.

“When I was studying the city I decided to check out what’s under as well just in case it ends up coming in handy. Apparently this place used to have a subway about fifteen years ago but it closed down due to poor planning and construction. No one goes down there anymore but from the looks of it it seems stable enough to be able to carry the trucks.” He replies, and everyone stares at him.

“That—That actually might work out.” Minghao replies with astonishment upon his featuresand he turns to Jeonghan to see if he agrees. The long haired man replies by smiling and they all turn to Seungcheol. The leader’s lips turn up slightly once hearing the proposition.

Setting an encouraging hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder, he declares loudly, “Alright, everyone hurry up! This is getting shipped by midnight!”

Various enthusiastic yells fill the room in understanding and, for the first time in the day, Seventeen’s leader smiles.

 

~

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Seungcheol [Nicknamed Scoups’]_

_Member of Crime Organization known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Leader_

 **_Division:_ ** _Masterminds_

 

~

 

The underground was as lonely and cold as one would have expected. The only sounds that could be heard were the team’s footsteps and the rumbling of the engines of the cars they walked beside of. Minghao, being the leader of the fighting division, walks at the front with a simple gun tucked into his belt and his expression solemn.

No one there to make the delivery out of the city is talking. They’re all too tired but of course no one spoke out when their leader assigned the people that would be doing this important task. They’re willing to do anything if it means they have an ensured position at the crime organization called Seventeen. It’s normally simple work really. Just rob some nationally prohibited drugs from a mafia and then sell it to the black market, nothing out of ordinary. For many members of Seventeen this is as normal as a job as sorting out papers in a work office.

The entire fighting division was there, of course, to ensure their merchandise reached its destiny safely and to guarantee its welfare by using violence if necessary, should they run into the police. Besides them Mingyu and Soonyoung were asked to go in case they were needed, but no one of the Masterminds division was allowed to go. It was too risky. Should something happen that wipes them out the organization would fall apart.

“We’re nearly halfway through and at the end Wonwoo said there should be an opening that’ll be pretty hard to find but if we follow his coordinates and move our way around to find them, then we should be fine.” Jeonghan instructs, and Minghao nods along and gestures for Soonyoung to speed up the velocity of the truck he’s driving. From behind him, where Chan’s guarding the side of the truck instead of the front, there is a heavy sigh.

“This is boring as fuck. Why do we have to be the ones moving around underground like a bunch of rats when the police are the ones that are afraid of us?” He states with an irritated scowl. Minghao purses his lips but doesn’t turn around and he vaguely hears Vernon mutter _oh not again._

“We can’t go around blazing guns and start shooting people like crazy.” Jeonghan responds lightly, endlessly patient as ever. The team has long lost count of how many times Jeonghan has tried to reason with Chan on this, so it’s no surprise when Chan’s answer is the same as well.

“That’s just stupid. Why can’t we? The reason we don’t have as much power as the stupid ass BTS group is because we’re too careful. So what if we end up hurting someone? It’s not our fault they’re weak.” He immediately shoots back and raises a hand to angrily punch at the truck beside him. His eyes are wild but his expression is weak. This is the personality of Chan in just a couple words.

“Careful with your words, Dino, You’re talking as if our goal is to become like that corrupted group,” Soonyoung unexpectedly says from his seat in the driver’s side of the truck that Chan’s guarding, “BTS and us are strictly different and we’ve never been aiming towards becoming terrorists.”

Dino looks like he’s about to return a snide remark, expression clearly peeved, when Mingyu steps in with his peaceful tone of voice. It’s laced with a layer of exasperation which is a great feat in itself considering the tall male is commonly the cause of the other members feeling this way and not the other way around. Dino has even made _him_ get tired of this wearisome routine, though, and Mingyu can’t even bother anymore.

“Guys. We aren’t going to be able to finish our job properly if we keep on arguing over these things. Why don’t we just drop it for today, yeah?” Dino’s lip curls into an annoyed scowl but he doesn’t say anything, instead looks away from the other members in order to send death glares at the darkness in front of him, where the truck lights can’t reach to light up the tunnel.

While every member seems ready to drop the whole ordeal and move on, a single member doesn’t seem to be so easy to persuade. Silence envelopes the tunnel around them along with the slight tension that had originated after Chan’s angry words and Minghao opens his mouth.

“If you’re done throwing your tantrum, good. If you’re not, I think I have a couple jars of baby food in my bag,” He says with slight aggravation in his tone. As the leader of Fighters division of Seventeen, it’s his responsibility to get the Ecstasy to their buyer but if Dino’s going to be making his job difficult then there’s no reason to holding back from using anything he can against his minor. Lord knows that if there’s anything that pisses Dino off more than having to act like a goody-goody in Seventeen instead of doing things his way, it’s being constantly reminded that he’s the youngest in the entire group.

Dino immediately snaps his head to glare at his hyung and boss but before he could say anything Minghao continues, “We’ll try to get the job done as possible so you can take a long break as the rest of us get back from this seven hour journey. Don’t worry! I know you’re sleepy after we forced you to skip your naptime.”

Dino’s beginning to grow red in the face. From embarrassment or anger, Soonyoung bets that it’s both. The younger lad quickens his pace to walk up to Minghao and grab the front of the shirt of the Fighter’s division, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The8 looks anything but frightened, as his eyes look down at Chan with absolute boredom, only a hint of annoyance shining in his voice, “As leader of this team I’m just saying what everyone’s thinking, Chan.” He says. Dino tightens his hand around the shirt and seems seconds away from doing something he’ll regret, but seems to rethink it once he realizes who he’s threatening. Trying to pick a fight with a master martial artist is never a good idea, especially when your specialty revolves around street fighting.

Minghao just stares at him with an eyebrow raised, leaning backwards once his minor has let go. He smoothens his shirt down without breaking eye contact and tilts his head upwards, noticing with contempt how Dino’s hand curls by his side.

“Dino, we have to keep going.” Jeonghan says from behind him, voice light and calming. It’s then that the young man realizes that from beside them the trucks have stopped moving so he just scoffs but moves back to his position.

The trucks rumble from beside them as they continue walking and from the drivers’ seats Soonyoung and Mingyu seem to be dying of boredom as their hand stays on the wheel and foot on the petal going at the same achingly slow pace for who knows what reason. Vernon has his phone is hand, gesturing towards what direction to go as he follows Wonwoo’s directions but besides his brief words every once in a while, even Soonyoung’s attempts to lighten the mood aren’t successful.

The tunnel seems endless, and Jeonghan pushes his hair back as it starts to stick to the sweat bundling around his face. The fighting division’s feet ache intolerably yet no one makes any move to complain. This is hardly the worst they’ve been through, and ever scar on their bodies only proves it.

Unexpectedly, the sound of loud bangs startle them and Jeonghan, Chan, Vernon and Minghao immediately extract their weapons to point elsewhere. Minghao, with his eyes swerving through the darkness ahead calculatingly, says lowly, “I don’t suppose that came from one of you.”

Soonyoung shakes his head even though he can’t see him and Jeonghan tilts his head to purse his lips at the younger male. Even though the bang clearly came from up ahead he was hoping they’d tell him it was their fault, they dropped their water bottle from the window or something of that sort.

“Maybe it was the tunnel’s noise because it’s so old?” Vernon tries to suggest, but his own voice tells them he himself doubts it was that.

“What, creaking like an old house? Don’t be dumb.” Mingyu responds back, in a whisper.

Minghao suddenly straightens up and raises a hand, which indicates how they should halt. They immediately do and stare straight ahead as the bangs grow closer. Their fingers on the trigger, they wait for Minghao’s next order with anticipation and ready to do as told without a moment’s hesitation.

Except the Chinese man doesn’t say anything and instead he stays unmoving as the sounds grow nearer and nearer, up until a source of light could be distinguished from far away.

“I thought this tunnel wasn’t under use anymore.” Soonyoung asks, expression alarmed.

“It’s not.” Dino responds unquestionably, voice forceful, but he knows right in front of his eyes there lies proof that demonstrates the contrary.

“At least not as a metro station.” Jeonghan says breathlessly, and suddenly his eyes widen at the realization of what is going on. When his eyes snap to The8, ready to warn him of what is about to happen, the words get stuck in his throat. By the way the division leader is staring at the light dauntingly, he seems to already know.

“Do we move back?” Vernon asks, watching as the lights gets dangerously near.

“No.” Minghao and Chan say at once, each in their own bubble of concentration as their eyes never leave ahead. The loud bangs have started to begin to sound like metal on metal and a rumbling noise seems to accompany it. Soon enough the source of light is revealed to be headlights and everyone stands tall once the car stops in front of them. All Seventeen members stare at the dozens of people surrounding the car with two pipes in each one of their hands. The others have their eyes wide, except two certain members. Minghao and Jeonghan are more focused on the single person in the car.

Judging by their expressions Vernon would bet that it’s an important businessman, or a powerful old man full of bodyguards to take care of his every move. Maybe even a Mafia boss on the movie. It wouldn’t be the first time that it’s revealed that an area off limits to the citizens despite being public were prohibited from entering because an influential old fool took over the land. From beside him Soonyoung and Mingyu seem to be thinking the same thing, and wonder whether they’ll be able to get out of this one without any deaths occurring or their faces being revealed as people who break the law.

Just as Vernon opens his mouth to demand to ask who they are exactly (because it seems no one else will), the door to the car opens from between the crowd of people. The men surrounding, all wearing menacing expressions and pointing the barrels of their guns along with their two pipes, immediately back off to let him through and slowly a path is created leading to the six standing on the opposite side.

A young man steps closer to them from the sea of people once covering him, in a thin black button up with black pants and dress shoes. He has sunglasses propped on his head, most likely to wear on the terrestrial land above where the sun is piercing. His hair is dyed light brown and earphones in use. Eyes on them and small smile on his features, he raises his hand to take off each bud one by one and place them in his pants where his phone is.

“Hello. To what may I owe the pleasure of finding you here, gentlemen?” He asks delightfully, directing his smile to each one of them. By the way he’s dressed, the car that can barely be seen, and the amount of people protecting him Mingyu’s first impression is that he’s the son of someone powerful and nearly relaxes. Nonetheless it’s short lived once seeing that Jeonghan and Minghao only tense up at the sound of his calm voice. He feels uneasiness crawling up his spine.

“Kim Seokjin,” Jeonghan unexpectedly says, “I wouldn’t think we’d find you here.” All at once Seokjin’s expression clouds over and his smiles fades. He stares directly at Jeonghan, eyes cold and seemingly dead. Immediately Chan, Vernon, Soonyoung and Mingyu breathe in.

“And who may you be?” The other responds, tone of voice flat.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jeonghan steps forward and stands directly in front of the man, “All that matters is that we have to get through this tunnel, then we can continue on as if we’ve never seen each other.” Seokjin smiles once more, but this time is seems more malicious.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. So I’ll ask again, who are you lot?” He looks them over, “Hardly look old enough to know who I am.”

His eyes skim through every single detail on them, from their shoes to the way they part their hair and he purses his lips. Unexpectedly, his eyes light up in comprehension. He exclaims, “Oh, did I have sex with any of you?” He pauses, “Or all of you? Ah, sorry for not calling back. It’s part of the job requirements. I’m sure you understand.” He flashes them a grin and Chan scowls.

“No one here had fucking sex with you,” He snaps and Seokjin’s eyes calmly move to him, “As owner of the club named ‘The Dominatrix’ and BTS member whose specialty is prostitution, you’re hardly someone anyone could ignore. Everyone knows who you are and what you look like yet,” He narrows his eyes, “No government official has ever made a move against you. I wonder why.”

Seokjin grins, “Well, you seem well informed, kid. What are you guys? A small groups of bandits trying to at least get near the level of authority BTS have? I assume all of you are fanboys of ours. Want an autograph and a couple words of advice?” He continues with mockery in his voice. Minghao’s hand tightens around the front strap and he steps forwards to stand next to Jeonghan but before he can talk Jeonghan takes over again.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to turn down your advice in moments like these. You see, we’re in a bit of a hurry.” Jeonghan gestures behind him towards the rest of the team and the trucks. Seokjin raises a hand to point behind the long-haired man.

“Is that the Ecstasy you guys robbed?”

Immediately all their expressions reflect the surprise they feel but Seokjin just tilts his head to the side, “I mean, it’s just a wild guess, but you _are_ Seventeen, aren’t you? The ones who leave the jobs halfway by letting witnesses go?”

“Halfw—” Dino starts angrily.

“Yes, we are.” Minghao responds, and he tilts his head upwards in superiority. Seokjin looks delighted.

“Fanboys then.”

“Why you fu—” Dino is barely able to take a step forward before Vernon grabs him by the arm and pulls his back, shaking his head at his minor. This catches Seokjin’s attention and he stares at Chan, then at Vernon. He blinks once, twice.

“Hey, you,” He says, and Vernon freezes once he realizes the Bangtan member is talking to him. Unexpectedly, Seokjin begins laughing and the men waiting in the back all flinch at the sound, like it’s something to be terrified of, “Aren’t you Hansol Chwe? The only heir of Getya Industries? Man, you were presumed dead along with your folks and I was wondering where all that money the company left behind was going!”

Vernon tenses at the first mention of his real name and steps back. Of course, this doesn’t stop Seokjin from continuing, “I would have never guessed you’d have entered an organization like Seventeen, had I known we would have snatched you and made you a member of BTS instead!” He chuckles, as if it was a good joke but all too soon his expression clears once more and his lips turns down.

“The dead should stay dead.”

“Excuse me?” Vernon asks, and Seokjin sighs.

“Nevermind. Anyway, I’ve already wasted enough time here as it is,” He turns to Jeonghan, “Are you their leader?”

“No.”

Seokjin frowns, “I thought so. At any rate, our time together is up. It’s nice to have finally met Seventeen. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about us as we’ve heard about you. I shall leave you to your devices.”

He turns around and doesn’t even glance at the men opening the path back to his car nor the man that opens the car door for him. Just before getting in, he tells his men, “Let them through.”

To Jeonghan he says, “Let your boss know Rap Monster wants to meet him.”

Everyone in the tunnel except Jeonghan and Seokjin flinch at the name. No good things have ever been said about that faceless man.

“I’ll pass the memo.” Jeonghan responds.

When the BTS member is gone along with his underlings, Soonyoung lets out a breath he had been holding, “What the _fuck_ just happened?”

 

~

 

 

 

~

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Vernon [Real Name: Hansol Chwe]_

_Member of Crime Organization known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Member_

 **_Division:_ ** _Fighters_

_Only heir to international company ‘Getya Industries’._

_Parents deceased._

_Presumed dead by media._

_From noble family._

__

~

 

“You alright, dude?” Mingyu asks his minor, with a hand at the back of Vernon’s neck. Vernon snaps out of his daze and he tries for a smile but it ends up being more of a fail than anything else.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a while since someone called me by my name.” He responds, but even Dino could see the way it hurts him to acknowledge it and doesn’t dare comment on it. The reports weren’t wrong. Hansol Chwe is dead. In his place stands the shadow that followed the rich teenager around, the shadow that finally got rid of the body that trapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bts' dynamics + seventeen's mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I am so sorry for the long wait! Anyway, here it is. I won't busy you any longer. Please try to enjoy and I'd appreciate comments and/or kudos loads! Thank you!  
>  -Alex

When Jin comes back from his little excursion around the city before coming back, holding some fast food in his hand, he throws it on the table on the far side of the room and runs a hand through his hair as he waits for his superior to call him in. He remembers when he used to be fascinated by the view the luxurious apartment gave him, back when watching the glorious city of Suwon below him made him feel powerful and above all.

These days, it makes him feel as always.

When he walks into the office, leather seats nearly completely occupied, he wastes no time in approaching the man at the center sitting down behind the large wooden desk. Jin stares at him and nods, “You called for me?”

Rap Monster doesn’t even blink for a few moments, just staring at Jin with a blank expression as smoke fills the room from his cigarette. Wordlessly, he lifts his hand and signals towards the side of the room where Jin sees from the corner of his eyes there’s someone seated who isn’t normally there.

Without turning around he tenses and his lips turn down in a wary grimace, “I see dogs are of no use in prison anymore. Wouldn’t think it’d be wise of the state to just let them go, though.”

The man flicks his hand sideways in a nonchalant matter, leaning against the armrest and legs comfortably propped atop the expensive leather as well. He grins and he repositions himself to face his opponent completely with his hand supporting his head.

“I’m afraid it wasn’t the guards who let me walk out, Jin.” He responds contently. It’s then that Jin pieces it all together and he turns to glare at the other two on the opposite side.

“J-Hope, V. You two must have been busy lately, seeing as you were quite focused on a certain mission neither of you wanted to tell me about.” He accuses them with a sneer. J-Hope shrugs though his expression is hidden behind his mask, and V beams proudly while swinging his legs. As if they hadn’t just broken out of a high security prison the person Jin most wants dead.

“State your fucking reasons, _now._ ” He snaps, and walks closer to the two threateningly because god help them. He had finally gotten rid of Min Yoongi and yet these fucking _idiots—_

“I ordered them to. Kim Seokjin, stand back.” Jin freezes and he stops only to turn to the man in charge. Jaw tight, by his sides his fists clench as he holds back from doing anything stupid like smashing the face of one of the three people in the room, specifically the one lying down on the couch acting as if he always expected to come back. To be saved.

“Rap Mon, may I ask why?” He forces himself to say, voice low.

“Because I’m needed,” Yoongi laughs in the background, “I’m still a part of this team as one of the oldest members and I’m the heart of all drug trafficking in the fucking region. Get over it, Jin. BTS can’t function without me.”

Jin’s eyes tighten, “Rap Monster?”

Rap Monster sighs and slides the butt of his cigarette against the ashtray before discarding it, “I’m afraid he’s right. We can’t lose the one man in control of the highest marketing strategy in Suwon and everything surrounding it. Which is why I had V and J-Hope retrieve him after he was caught.”

“He was gone for a week,” Jin reminds him. _A week of pure bliss,_ “I doubt anything would have happened to him if we had let him learn his lesson for a bit longer.”

“Lesson?” Yoongi snorts, “What lesson?” Jin looks at him over his shoulder to send him a glower, which Yoongi receives head on with an eyebrow raised.

“You were careless, which is why you were caught by the _city_ _police_ , no less. You ought to think things through before you fuck up again and bring all BTS down with you.” He tells him.

“We do not have time to give anyone homework or a field trip as if we’re in school, Jin.” Rap Monster reminds him, and Jin immediately straightens up to face him when he hears his superior speaking.

“Yes, boss.”

“Where are the rest of the members?”

Jin sighs and shakes his head, “Jungkook is barely on his way back from University since his lecture ended only a while ago. And Jimin is doing who knows what.” He stops himself from rolling his eyes at the younger missing member.

“I think he said he was going to ‘The Dominatrix’ to have a couple free drinks or something like that.” V pipes in with a smile, happy to be helpful. Jin lets out an exasperated sigh mixed with frustration.

“I told him he’s not allowed to go to my club anymore after he kept picking up fights with my clients.” He snaps, and V’s eyes widen as he holds his hands up in a sign of peace.

“I’m just the messenger boy.” He claims. Nearly nothing is more annoying than Jimin using the ‘I know the owner’ card to drink as much as he wants without paying anything at all, especially knowing that he could afford every drop either way.

It’s then that their great timing allows the two in question to arrive and when the door opens, in comes Jungkook with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Once inside he throws it to the side as he moves to J-Hope’s end of the couch to lean against the wall, choosing not to sit down.

Jimin follows behind him, sucking on a lollipop and seeming bored out of his mind as he walks into the office. But his expression completely changes when he turns looks up and his eyes land on Yoongi, his eyes widen and he is unable to move. Yoongi snorts.

“Miss me?”

A grin slowly spreads across Jimin’s baby-like face, “You absolute fucker.” He spits out, but his tone of voice gives out the fact that’s he’s dead happy to see the remaining member right in front of him. Laughing, he asks him, “How was prison?”

Yoongi shrugs, “Like going back to kindergarten.”

Jimin shakes his head with a grin threatening to split his face, but he moves to sit down next to his favorite BTS member anyway. He doesn’t even complain when his elder removes his feet from the place they were once at only to place his scrawny jeans on top of his thighs. It’s sweetly sickening in a way that they don’t deserve to be, yet why the fuck is Jin is the only one staring at them in disgust? He is past the point of being neutral or uncaring since he knows what type of… _activities_ they’ve been doing together for a while now and he’s not going to be as tolerant as everyone else is.

“Welcome back, hyung.” Jungkook tells him. Yoongi salutes him in thanks.

Rap Monster sighs and motions Jin to step forwards again, “Now that we’re all here. Jin, I believe you had important news.”

Jin nods and he wastes no time in saying, “I have met some members of Seventeen while they were on the move with the Ecstasy we once had our eyes on.”

“The group of rookies who let witnesses get away?” V asks, astonished.

“Yes, and what I believe was their second in command. Soon they’ll let their leader know Rap Monster wishes to speak with him.” He informs. Rap Monster nods and blinks once.

“You did well.”

“Boss, what do you plan to do once you meet Seventeen’s leader?” Jungkook asks. Rap Monster purses his lips and everyone in the room holds their breath once they see he’s holding back a smile. It’s strange how the appearance can cause so much discomfort in a person.

“We’re going to work with them.”

“What if he refuses to meet you?” Jimin speaks up, offhandedly running his hand along Yoongi’s legs. Rap Monster cracks his jaw.

“He’ll know he has to.”

V turns to the side to grin at the male seated next to him, “Hear that, Hobi? We’ll have more people to have fun with!”

 

-

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Kim Seokjin_

_Member of Crime Organization identified as the Bangtan Boys (otherwise known as BTS)_

**_Position:_ ** _Second in Command and member in charge of prostitution and seduction._

_Owner of bar and nightclub, ‘The Dominatrix’._

_Visible grudge against other BTS member, Suga._

 

-

 

Later on during the day, after being given a brief summary of what may be one of their most interesting missions in a long time they all resumed to their jobs. The most dirty and easy of jobs are always left to their underlings, such as kidnapping random ladies or killing useless witnesses. When certain missions are proven to be more difficult or involve people with a certain influence, the job falls upon one of the higher up members of BTS, excluding the Boss of course.

(Rap Monster detests getting his hands dirty with blood and his clothes torn to shreds by weeping and begging victims.)

The underlings of each Bangtan Boy (usually forty year old men trying to feed their families, or those young members who genuinely think they have capabilities that will take them to the top of the line of power of BTS) do their own jobs, sometimes with small jobs they’re given which usually revolve around cleaning up after their superiors’.

Which is why the other six members are usually busy (seven if you count the heart of the organization).

On this particular day Jungkook exits the office after being dismissed to finish his own. He hears J-Hope leave first without uttering a single word (which is unusual except for those days like today where he is wearing his strange looking gas mask) and V has begun to excitedly jog towards the exit to do who knows what. He takes no notice in how Jin stays behind to talk with Rap Monster about issues concerning things the rest of the members aren’t meant to be told yet, and doesn’t even react when he sees Suga and Jimin stay behind to fool around on the couch in the living room (possibly to make up for lost time).

“Kookie,” V pauses at the door and grins at his minor in the same toothy way everyone he meets finds adorable, “Want to come with me and help me kidnap someone random from the street? I was thinking maybe a kid this time, yeah?” He says this with much more excited vigor than anyone else would feel uttering these words, but considering who it’s coming from Jungkook is past the point of being taken aback. He shakes his head.

“Can’t. I have homework to do and need to finish off what I was told to do since yesterday.” He tells him, and V noticeably gets upset.

“Oh, yeah. Park Jae-Eun, right?” He asks, though he doesn’t even wait for an answer before he says, “Well, call me if you’re free later. It’s not as fun when I’m doing my job alone.” Jungkook doesn’t tell him that the whole reason they each have the positions in this organization is _so_ they could do their jobs alone.

V wags his head happily when Jungkook shoots him a quick smile and he leaves jogging, not bothering to close the door as Jungkook is leaving the apartment as well anyway. With his schoolbag over his shoulder, he begins walking towards his workplace located at the outskirts of the city in a building too modern and recently renovated to cause anyone suspicion.

Letting out a sigh, he marvels at the suffering he goes through with being a member of the Bangtan Boys all while still attending school. He knows he’ll have to start and finish his essay today before going to sleep. It’s due tomorrow yet he hasn’t been able to dedicate any time to it for an entire week since his professor assigned it. He is so fucked.

What was it even about? Descartes and his arguments to sustain God’s existence or something of that sort, he believes. God is a perfect idea, which an imperfect being such as a human could not have thought of. And so on, talking about how God let us know he subsists through thoughts existing since birth. He’s sure if he bullshits his way through it he can find a way for it to make sense. Philosophy be damned.

The entrance of the building is surrounded with cars that anyone would believe to be from business men working inside. With no problem at all, Jungkook pushes the glass door open and sees how a group of grown burly men are playing cards in front of the door to the wide room at the back. The one with a metal lock and soundproof walls.

The moment they hear the young student enter, though, they stand up menacingly to stop him from entering further. That is until the second they look at the owner of such footsteps, which causes them to pause and cower back.

“Is she conscious?” Jungkook asks with a little less energy than he intended, and runs his hand through his hair in a way he always does when he feels sweat tricking down the back of his neck. Walking below the scorching heat of the sun sure takes its toll on someone. They nod and don’t dare comment on how he is out of energy already and desperately in need of a five minute nap. Jungkook compares the feeling to when he was a Big Hit trainee, back when he was young and naïve and thought he wanted to become a useless kpop star. Ha. Good times.

“She should be. We force fed her as asked and made sure she had everything she needed so she wouldn’t faint again. Haven’t entered the room in about four hours, though.” One of the men say, and another moves to unlock the latch. The door doesn’t even screech when it’s opened and instead slides open with the delicacy of any new building. From the outside the room is spotless and looks like a simple building full of high-end offices, complete with a secretary table up front. Inside the walls are tainted in crusty brown.

Jungkook stands at the entrance for a moment, and says nothing.

There’s a young woman in the middle of the room, perhaps five years older than himself. Seemingly in her mid-twenties, her once beautiful dark hair now clumpy with sweat and dried blood. Her skin is dry and yellow, and her clothes are stained with her own fluids. Jungkook wrinkles his nose when the stench of urine hits his nose, and when he diverts his eyes downwards his thoughts are proven correct when he sees puddles below her chair.

The instant he steps in completely he hears the door close behind him and the door lock, which don’t alarm him in the slightest. It’s usual protocol his henchmen must always follow. The noise is loud enough to rob the subject out of her reverie, in her state between reality and dreaming, and her head snaps up.

Her eyes land on Jungkook and her eyes widen in relief and hope.

“Oh, thank god!” She says, and she desperately starts tugging on the ropes tying her down, “Kid, quick! Call the police before they come back!” Jungkook stands there, staring at her but doesn’t move.

“What are you doing?! Call quick or you’ll end up hurt too!” She yells this time and starts tugging even more, doesn’t even note how her efforts are causing the rope to break skin and blood to drip down to the floor, “I’m the daughter of a very important man! I’ll make sure those men rot in hell so just _help me out._ For fuck’s sake, we don’t have much time before they come back!”

Jungkook twists his mouth to the side and blows his cheeks up with air in contemplation. He leans on the closed door and crosses his arms, simply observing her. In the back of his head he hopes the blood on the ground is dry because he let his schoolbag down without checking. He rather avoid questions at school on why his bag stinks of iron and is stained a dark brown, thanks. At this point Park Jae-Eun, reported missing on the news no more than a day ago, is thrashing in her seat and screaming at him to let her go.

“Listen, kid, I know you’re scared too but we aren’t getting out of here if you don’t untie me first! _Please!_ ” She yells, and Jungkook watches as the desperation in her eyes heightens along with the hope that has begun to grow within her as well. It’s funny how a simply look at Jungkook managed to liven her up again when he was told she had been unresponsive since she was taken. It’s even funnier when you know that the reason for her faith is also the reason for her imminent demise. The reason she’s here in the first place.

“My name’s Jungkook.” He finally speaks, and watches as the few color she had in her face fades until she’s left a pale living corpse sitting in a chair. Her eyes are wide and Jungkook focuses very very carefully on the way her confidence slowly fades into hopelessness. This is his favorite part.

Tears starts falling down her face as she remembers the large scary men speaking harshly about raping her and smacking her once or twice, and how these confident and smug kidnappers would turn morose and sullen at the single mention of their superior. As if there was no one they feared other than him.

“You’re… Jungkook?” She whispers, and her voice cracks, “The one who’s going to kill me? But you’re—you’re a _kid!_ ” She doesn’t believe him. They never do. Jungkook uncrosses his arms and stands up straight to walk past her towards the table at the back full of razors, scalpels and even screwdrivers.

“No. I’m Jungkook, the one who will make you wish you were dead.”

 

-

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Jeon Jungkook_

_Member of Crime Organization identified as the Bangtan Boys (otherwise known as BTS)_

**_Position:_ ** _Versatile member capable of any job given to him, but mostly in charge of torture._

_Often perceived as the most dangerous member for his cruel ways._

_Easily the most inhuman and cold-hearted._

_Never approached first by subjects who know who he is, out of fear._

_Only responds to orders from his six superiors, but otherwise unable to be controlled._

_Thought to be the youngest of all seven members [it is assumed that Rap Monster is older]._

__

 

-

 

“You said we weren’t going to make any bold movements until things die down a little.” Jin won’t lie. His voice is a _little_ accusing, but he’s a bit taken aback by how his boss, who never makes mistakes like this, is making the biggest slip-up they could have ever made that could end with their line of work.

Rap Monster, in response, motions him to sit down and so Jin does (a bit passive aggressively) while never breaking eye contact and his lips pursed together, His finger shave started rhythmically tapping on the armrest, eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t like where this is going. He already has had too much to deal with today and he rather his boss making rare poor decisions not add to that.

“They aren’t bold if we play our cards right. We wouldn’t be bursting into their territory and demanding they work with us, Seokjin. It’s simply a game of chess, where we take our time to make our moves,” is the response he receives. Jin sighs and shakes his head, pushes to the back of his head how outside he’s pretty sure Suga and Jimin are having sex on the couch just outside the office.  He rather not throw up in his mouth.

“There are only so many ways it could go wrong. You’re asking of us to work with a rookie organization that we know nothing about. I’m sorry, Rap Mon, but I can’t let BTS go along with this. It’s too rash.”

Rap Monster sighs, “Jin, as much as I value your opinion over anyone else’s as my second in command, I’m going to have to overlook your point of view this once. It’s strategic and so far I haven’t done anything to endanger BTS more than necessary. I am speaking to Seventeen’s leader, and going to try to reach an agreement with them. Letting our enemies run loose without keeping tabs on what they do is much more of a risk for me to take.”

Jin looks away, because there’s only so much complaining he could get away with before Rap Monster points the barrel of his gun his way. Jin has a scar on his left forearm to prove it. Rap Monster’s temper could only be held back so much.

“Alright. If it’s your final decision then I have no choice but to agree. I’ll assist you in what I can.”

The elder one nods and thanks him before saying, “Don’t tell the rest of the members yet. For now I’d like you to find our most trustworthy and loyal followers and ask them for their assistance in the dangerous mission they might be asked to do in the future.”

Jin doesn’t ask what the mission is, knows that when Rap Monster is this vague it’s only because he himself is still organizing his thoughts and what they should do this time.

“And what if they refuse?” He asks instead.

“Kill them.”

Jin nods, “I’ll update you once I have the people you look for.”

“You are dismissed.” Rap Monster tells him and Jin doesn’t waste any time before moving towards the door to leave and finish his job as soon as possible. He has to make up in work for all the trouble the rest of the members cause. They’re all a pile of dumbasses or bloodthirsty men, and Jin usually has to find a way to control them and keep them in their places to avoid Rap Monster having to do it himself.

As he opens the door though he realizes his grave mistake and glares at the two half naked men on the couch who don’t even bother to stop what they’re doing when they hear him enter the room. Jimin’s heavy breathing and small gasps cause him to wrinkle his nose and he tries his best to not hear the small murmurs Suga is growling into his ear. Only god knows what harrowing and dirty things he’s saying.

“Be finished before Rap Monster comes out of his office.” Jin deadpans, and only Suga looks up to shoot him a smug smile. Jimin, from his place lying down, can’t even muster the strength as he pants with his cheeks red and sweat coming off him in layers. His limbs are all over his place and his legs spread open, and it’s so obvious that he’s completely under the will of Yoongi. Sometimes Jin wonders how the man ever manages to subdue their main fighter and member with the worst temper of all.

[And that’s something important: No one will ever say it aloud but the reason they need Yoongi in the team is not only have his support when they’re dealing with trafficking, but also because they need him to control Jimin in the way no one else can.]

“I’ll try my best.” Suga says, and when he runs his hand through Jimin’s hair the latter unconsciously moves towards the touch.

Jin is left staring in utter surrender and lets himself wave offhandedly at the two. He doesn’t make himself suffer any longer and leaves them to their devices. If this were like any other line of work he’s demand a vacation, but this isn’t one where he gets the luxury of resting and if he even tried he’s pretty sure Jungkook would punch him silly under the instructions of their boss. He’s seen what his junior does and he rather not be under his knife anywhere in the future, thank you very much. He’ll withstand walking in on Yoongi and Jimin pleasuring themselves as long as he has to. He’s gotten used to it either way.

Downstairs the receptionist of the apartment building is writing something on a pad as Jin exits the elevator. She looks up when she hears the ding though and smiles at him.

“Good afternoon, Seokjin.” She says as he nears but continues writing down. Jin smiles back.

“Good afternoon.”

She looks up but keeps her head down, shoots a look towards the elevator, “I see all you have finished visiting Minjun today,” For a few moments Jin is at lost at who she’s talking about but then realizes she speaks of Rap Monster, through his fake name, “I haven’t seen him exit the room in days so I wondered whether he was still alive. I’m guessing he’s uselessly stranded himself there watching television and playing videogames?”

Jin laughs at her attempt of a joke and walks to the desk, hands shoved into his pockets.

_No, ma’am. Just busy wondering what is the next terrorist act we’ll be playing and whose life we’ll end._

“Seems so. You never know what’s happening with him unless you come here yourself.”

She nods slowly and begins sorting out the papers around her, “A man of few words he is. I had thought for months since I started working here that he was mute.” Jin shrugs.

“Minjun isn’t much of a people person, is all. Rather not interact with others more than necessary.” She looks up at him again and raises an eyebrow.

“Makes one wonder what he does in his free time, not leaving his apartment yet rich enough to pay one of the most expensive flats in all Suwon.” She tells him. Jin laughs and knows it’s not noticeable in the slightest that it’s being forced out of him. He’s had time to practice.

“Loaded parents. Anyway, I’d love to stay to talk but I have some other businesses to attend to. We’ll talk next time I come visit!” He says, and grins at the woman behind the desk. He hopes it’s not too noticeable that he doesn’t remember her name even after coming here numerous times. She nods and waves him off.

“Head along then, and tell Minjun to head outside more often for me. Also, I saw Jungkook rush out with a schoolbag but didn’t get to stop him before he left. He seemed to be in a hurry. Thank him for me, will you? The lovely boy bought me flowers after remembering my birthday yesterday and left them on my desk. Such a sweet boy he is.” She says, and smiles fondly at the vase she has on the side filled with a bouquet of flowers. Jin grins at her and begins to back away to towards the exit to end the conversation.

“Yeah, Kookie’s a sweet and empathetic guy,” He lies, “He is very lovely indeed.”

 

-

 

Tuxedoes are stifling. They’re tight and make you sweat excessively and are worn with useless jackets that only cause you to suffer from an exploding brain. And to make matters worse, they limit your ability to move around. Mingyu already knew this, but today is helping him remember why he hates them so much.

Someone stands beside him, holding a vase half-full of red wine and Mingyu hears Jisoo say, “You haven’t gotten any signals from him yet?” Mingyu sniffs and frowns.

“No. How long do we have to be here for anyway?” He asks. The other looks around at the important businessmen and their wives walking around, laughing behind their hands and pretending they care about their supposed friends. They all want alliances in the industry. No one’s _actually_ here to make friends.

“Josh, how bad would it be for me to have some pizza delivered right now?” He asks. Jisoo lifts the wine to take a sip and Mingyu doesn’t say anything, but sadly his elder realizes what he’s about to do and stops. Shame.  He would have loved to see him freak out over accidentally drinking alcohol.

Nonetheless he doesn’t falter and moves back after bowing in apology when a snotty man motions him to move back so he could pass, “What? You mean order fast food so it could be delivered to an elite party only extremely important people are invited to, that’s also full of only the top chefs’ cooking and finest drinks?”

Mingyu sighs. Point taken.

 _“Vernon’s upstairs talking to Getya’s CEO. Be prepared for the next move.”_ Jun’s voice sounds in Mingyu’s ear and he sniffs, takes Jisoo’s wine and doesn’t even give him enough time to try to stop him before he takes a gulp.

“Vernon’s getting the information.” He tells him, and Jisoo sighs.

“Alright,” He looks around and spots a young woman talking to an elderly rich man on the other side of the room, at the edges away from where everyone is dancing to the orchestra playing, “I’ve found someone.”

Mingyu looks away and begins scanning the crowd before his eyes land on another young woman around his age is standing in her long expensive dress, champagne in glass. He pushes his fake glasses up his nose and moves his hair upwards, out of his face. Maybe he really should have listened to Jun and applied more hair gel to it.

“Me too.” To his earpiece he says, “Woozi, who am I looking at?”

There’s furious tapping on the other end, and from his place back home seated in front of several computers his senior says, _“Daughter of the man in question. Normally I’d tell you to step away but in this case I think it’s sort of necessary you keep her busy. Try to get information from her without causing suspicion.”_

“Got it,” He responds, “Any information on Joshua’s lady victim he’s going to swoop off her feet?”

_“No. You’d need to get a clear view of her face. I can’t identify someone with just a view of their back, Mingyu.”_

“Thought you were supposed to be a genius or something.” Mingyu mutters back, but does as told anyway. Jisoo stays behind and ends up being caught in conversation by an old rich lady trying to charm the pants off him. Of course, as he’s pretending to be the grandson of the main video game developer in Korea, he lets himself be charmed.

 _“I’m a hacker, not a miracle worker you piece of shit. Get going.”_ Sometimes Mingyu likes Woozi [because even though he’s grumpy all the time he’s talented and cares for the members in his own fucked-up way], but sometimes he does not. This is one of the latter times, but he makes his way to the other side either way with poise of a person who grew up with servants bowing at his feet.

[Mingyu’s good at what he does, and if he isn’t capable of acting as if he has always had infinite amounts of money when he really grew up in the gutter while living off scraps of food, how would he get by? If there’s something he’s learned from living in the streets it’s how to spread words unlike the truth to stay alive, so there’s no job that fits him best as being part of the division of the Liars.]

When he’s a considerable distance away but in clear view of the girl he pushes his glasses upwards again from where they’ve started to slide down.

_“Done.”_

Mingyu jumps, startled from the sudden voice in his ear since he wasn’t expecting Woozi to speak again so suddenly but tries to cover it up after with a fake sneeze. Woozi continues, _“Avoid her. She’s the fiancée of the governor. It’s best she doesn’t much as glance at you or else it’ll mean trouble to us. I believe the man she’s with is the man himself.”_

“Let me tell Josh then—wait. Did you say fiancée? Isn’t the governor, like, sixty?” Mingyu sends a disgusted glance at the elder man and the young woman no older than her early thirties.

_“Yup.”_

Mingyu wrinkles his nose, “Ew.”

Just as he’s on his way to steal Joshua away he feels a hand circle its way around his forearm, stopping him his tracks. When he turns around he comes face to face with a beautiful woman wearing a smile and her body adorned in diamonds and pearls. The daughter of the man they’re about to rob.

“Hello. I don’t normally approach men but I couldn’t help myself once seeing you. Tell me, what’s your name and why haven’t you invited me to dance with you?” She asks delightfully, and her dress flows beautifully around her with her movements.

In his ear, Woozi seems frustrated, _“Mingyu, we have no time. Stop Joshua from approaching the governor!”_

“Ah, I was planning to,” Mingyu tells the woman with a smile, “I apologize. It must have been your abundant beauty that made me stop in my tracks but trust me, you did not go unnoticed.”

( _It’s not my fault I’m so handsome,_ Mingyu wants to tell Woozi).

The woman laughs behind her hand and flutters her eyelashes.

“My name’s Mi-hee, the owner of this place and the host,” She’s obviously showing off and trying to impress, “And you are?” Mingyu opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

_Fuck, who was I?_

Woozi seems to have sensed Mingyu’s momentary panic because he snaps, _“For fuck’s sake, you’re Jong-min. The grandson of the president.”_ Mingyu blinks and easily continues.

“My name’s Jong-min.” He simply tells her, and flashes her an even brighter grin. Mi-hee pauses and her eyes widen, fishmouths a couple time and takes a step back.

“Oh lord, I am so sorry! I heard that the president’s grandson might make an appearance but I never thought he’d actually—” She bows, “Thank you for coming to my family’s ball!” Mingyu thinks back at the real Jong-min that’s locked up in a closet somewhere around here, courtesy of Chan, Minghao and Jeonghan.

 _“Jisoo is moving, get a hold of him **quick**.” _ Mingyu sees Jisoo move towards the pair on one side from the corner of his eye and he bows back at Mi-Hee.

“I am terribly sorry, Mi-Hee but I just remembered I have some business to attend to. I’m afraid I’ll have to cut our conversation short.” He doesn’t wait for a response and turns around to where Jisoo is _so close_ to talking to the man that’s hunting them down in the first place. God, if he hadn’t broken his earpiece they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.

“No, wait! Please, stay with me a bit longer and I’ll show you around for a bit.” Alright, she’s persistent. Mingyu tries to give her a reassuring grin instead of a murderous glare he wants to flash her and even lets out a friendly laugh.

“No need, it’s alright. I have to meet with some people before leaving anyway,” He cocks his head to the side and once again pushing his hair out of his face, _Damn lack of hair gel,_ “Sadly, I can’t stay long.” Mi-hee sighs and her expensive earrings dangle along with her slight shake of her head.

“Alright, I guess there’s nothing I can do. Maybe…” She trails off and licks her lips, “Maybe later on we can meet up? I can show you around in my father’s helicopter.” Ooh, nice. Mingyu has never been in a helicopter before.

_“Fucking—Mingyu, Joshua is literally two seconds away from the person who will lock us up if he finds out who we are!”_

Mingyu steps back and raises his wine glass at Mi-hee, “I’ll let you know.” No he won’t. Sigh. Goodbye to an excursion on the helicopter. She looks disappointed and opens her mouth to retaliate but he doesn’t give her enough time before he leaves. God, how hard is it to get away from filthy rich beautiful women? He pities himself sometimes.

“I’m late aren’t I?” Mingyu mumbles, looking around him subtly to make sure no one notices him talking to himself. In his ear Jihoon breathes out.

_“Junhui ended up saving your ass and got Jisoo out of there before he blew the entire mission. Things are looking up. Everything seems to be going well with Vernon and the CEO of his father’s company. Everyone listening in, prepare for the next chapter. DK, you already have a couple ideas of how to open the safe, right?”_

Seokmin’s voice comes in clear and from the background noise it’s obvious he’s in the back of the building, ready to be let in by one of them so he can enter the host’s office and retrieve every single penny from the most despicable man in the city, _“Aye aye, Captain Woozi. I’m in position by the backdoor.”_

Mingyu tongues at his cheek and holds back a grin, _“No pressure or anything, but our whole life rides on your ability to think this through. If we get caught because you took too long in decoding the password for the safe we’re fucked, hyung.”_

He loves making the younger lad nervous, he has to admit. It’s amusing and although he knows how terrible it can feel at times, he also knows Seokmin can work very well under pressure. Once meeting him you wouldn’t think he’s a smart lad, with the way he usually jokes about things and the idiocies he sometimes says. Seokmin doesn’t have a face that screams ‘genius’ and that’s because (unlike Jihoon) he isn’t one, but there’s a reason he’s part of the Masterminds division of the team. Seokmin might not be a genius, but he’s fucking smart as hell.

 _“Right, no pressure at all. Thank you, Mingyu.”_ Seokmin laughs, and on his line Mingyu can hear a car rush past him.

Woozi (rudely) interrupts, _“Okay so obviously Mingyu and Jisoo have failed in charming the pants off of any young woman with high social status attending the party so change of plans,”_ Mingyu huffs lowly as he stands by the large table full of lobster and other luxurious dishes but he doesn’t say anything, _“Jun, where are you?”_

_“With Jisoo in the main room where everyone else is. No need to dance to fit in, then?”_

_“Yeah, don’t,”_ Woozi responds, and his tapping on the keyboard goes a bit faster, _“While we wait for Vernon to come back with the information we were promised I’m going to need one of the Fighters to come inside in case things go haywire.”_

 _“Haywire?”_ Jeonghan asks, and it’s obvious that although he trusts himself and Woozi to do well while Seungcheol is away on a trip, he sounds a bit unsure and hesitant as he asks what Woozi means. Although he’s at the head of all Seventeen while Scoups is away (being the leader’s right hand man and all) he knows Jihoon is above them all when it comes to planning and foreseeing, so if he says there’s a chance things go haywire how dependable is that?

 _“Nothing too serious. Just in case Mr. Super-Important-CEO backstabs us and all.”_ Jeonghan noticeably sighs in relief that it wasn’t anything too serious and meanwhile Mingyu serves himself a healthy portion of everything the buffet has to offer.

 _“You still don’t trust him?”_ Woozi scoffs at the question and even pauses on the computer. Mingyu imagines Wonwoo sitting in the background in his large sweater, rounds glasses and reading a book. It’s his day off, after all.

_“Why the fuck would I? He’s just helping us because he’s leeching off the money of Vernon’s deceased parents. The moment he finds a way to completely keep Vernon away from the big picture he’ll do his best to get rid of us, seeing as he’s the only one who knows that Chwe Hansol is alive besides Kim Seokjin now. Enough said. Chan, slip inside and guard the second floor where Vernon is.”_

_“Fine.”_ Chan says curtly, but it’s obvious he’s scowling. Well, at least he upgraded from acting like a security guard from the entrance doors to getting to _do_ something inside the party. Mingyu bets Chan hopes something goes wrong just so he could let his fists fly blindly.

_“Okay, now we wait.”_

 

-

 

_Member profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Woozi [Real Name: Lee Jihoon]_

_Member of Crime Organization known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Member and leader of Masterminds_

 **_Division:_ ** _Masterminds_

_Main duties involves discerning personal information on others._

_Noticeably the most intelligent member._

_Child prodigy/genius._

_Untrusting and unwilling to show care for others._

_[Cares deeply for others.]_

__

-

 

“Hansol, I see you’ve grown up quite a bit from last time I saw you,” The CEO of Getya Industries, Park Jong-Soo, stands in front of Vernon with a very satisfied smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. He’s wearing the appropriate attire for the party (a rather expensive dark blue suit) unlike the younger boy who’s only in dark jeans and a hoodie. Jong-Soo scans him up and down with a slight look of displeasure, “But I see you still refuse to dress according to your descendants.”

He’s talking about the way Vernon still flinches at the mention of his real name and the clenching of his jaw. Of the way he refuses to wear high-end clothes and live the life he used to back when he still depended on his parents’ riches and high social status.

“I’m Vernon.” He corrects him, from between his teeth. Park Jong-Soo walks around the office they’re in to stand behind the office table, giving him a bigger feel of authority.

“So, _Hansol_ ,” He stretches out, clearly making a point and openly showing how he refuses to call him any other way, “Has the money I’ve been sending you and your little bandit of friends been enough?” Vernon’s nose twitches in annoyance but holds back from saying what he really wants to say. Fear keeps him from saying anything else to the man standing in front of him. Nonetheless one of the man’s bodyguards sees the hostile look on his face and steps forward in warning.

“Don’t act as if you’re the one doing _me_ the favor. The reason why you still have your job and have immense power subsequent to my parents’ death is because I decided not to inherit the company and take away everything you own with a snap of my fingers.”

Jong-Soo offhandedly waves his hand at him and lets out a laugh, “Yes, well it’s in the best of both our interests that you stay dead. Although it wouldn’t be of much work for you to return back to the business world.”

Vernon narrows his eyes but flinches when he steps forward, “How so?” He manages to ask. The elder man smiles.

“Threatening me with your wealth and power? Hansol, you can never grow out of your roots. You still act like a spoiled brat who never knew the hardships of the world.” He easily says and Vernon feels a knot form in his throat once hearing this. Jong-Soo doesn’t comment on it and he raises at eyebrow, gesturing behind him.

“You want the safe, don’t you? The primary office that has it is under key and has two guards at the entrance making sure no one but the owner comes two feet from it.” He tosses something to Vernon that glints in the light before he catches it. He looks down and sees it’s a pair of keys.

“I’m guessing it’s not only the money you want from there, but I couldn’t care less of whatever else you plan on taking. Get rid of the bodyguards and have two of your little friends replace them to avoid suspicion. The cameras are ready to malfunction the moment you do. After that you’re all on your own. This is all the help you’ll receive from me today.”

When Jong-soo leaves, Vernon is left trembling as he faces the ground, holding onto the keys tightly and tears threatening to escape him. Every single time. Every single fucking time does that bastard leave him like this. He’s an acquaintance Seventeen needs, and thanks to Vernon’s past they’re able to use him as much as they want since Jong-soo is benefiting quite a lot from the Chwe’s deaths. Yet Vernon feels as if he has the upper hand. As the only relevant person who knows of him besides Seventeen, he could absolutely ruin all of them just by revealing the information he knows about them and it scares him shitless.

 _“Vernon, Chan’s waiting for you outside. You ready?”_ Woozi sounds annoyed and Vernon swallows enough to clear his throat to reply.

“Yes, hyung. I know what we have to do next.”

 

-

 

_Seventeen is a crime organization conformed by thirteen members and three divisions within of which are known to be called Masterminds, Liars and Fighters. Names are self-explanatory but for further comprehension they shall be described as the following:_

_Masterminds are made up of the members with high and exceptional intellect. They are the heart of the defense and offense, as they plan out the next moves and are known to be one step ahead of others always._

_[Members of this division:_ _Woozi (Leader), S.coups (Overall leader), Wonwoo, DK.]_

_Liars are the ones who are outstanding at performing and are actors at heart. They are in charge of infiltrating the grounds of their victims and put themselves into the role of a fictitious (or sometimes even real) person in order to gain extra information or break into the necessary places._

_[Members of this division: Seungkwan, Jun (Leader), Joshua, Mingyu, Hoshi.]_

_Fighters, as the name may suggest, are the fists of the entire group. They are the main ones completing their desired task and are trained to use whatever physical capabilities they have such as martial arts or street fighting to defend themselves and the rest of the members._

_[Members of this division: Dino, Vernon, The8 (Leader). Jeonghan.]_

-

 

Jin looks down at amazement at the folder he is holding in his hands. He has to admit he’s stunned by the amount of information he’s currently holding in his hands. He looks up to the man casually sucking on a lollipop and smirking around it, and to this same man he says, “How the fuck did you get all of this data?”

Yoongi shrugs in his very ‘I’m Suga, I can do anything’ manner and looks at Rap Monster to catch his expression (or therefore lack of) when the older man is handed the file, “Am I being efficient enough after causing you the trouble of breaking me out of prison, boss?”

Rap Monster nods once at one of his lower henchmen standing by the side, having the man leave quietly while never raising his eyes to face the seven men in there, “Suga, how did you get this information on Seventeen?” He repeats the question Jin had asked before but didn’t get an answer to.

“I know some people.” He responds curtly and even J-Hope has his eyes narrowed on him as he evaluates Yoongi. Meanwhile V hums and clacks his tongue, and Jungkook glances at Rap Monster from the corner of his eye.

“Who are the people we are talking about and how credible are they?”

This time Yoongi doesn’t hold back from grinning, “His name’s Jong-Soo, if you must know, and he’s pretty goddamn credible.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot thickens + new characters emerge + a look into wonwoo's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I recently finished high school so I should either have more free time or less. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon though :)) Please leave a comment or kudo if you can! It works as my fuel!  
> -Alex

Mingyu is running late. Like, _really_ fucking late but in all honesty it was Chan and Seungkwan’s fault so fuck them. He’s smelly from the milk drying on his shirt, his hair is a mess and he’s pretty sure his face looks puffy and greasy from not being able to wash it before leaving. Also, his ankle hurts from spraining it yesterday (which will be a bitch to deal with later considering his line of work) and his friends abandoned him millenniums ago despite the fact that they have the same destination.

You see, most members of Seventeen only dedicate their time to setting up the plan and getting prepared for their next task at hand. Whether it’s like Seungcheol looking for possible entrances to high security buildings with _pricey_ stuff in it, Minghao chopping up wood with his legs and arms to not lose strength and find other ways to potentially hurt people he doesn’t like without killing them, or Soonyoung sipping on a milkshake while watching ridiculous dramas ‘to get a feel on how to act like certain people in the future’ (at least that’s what he claims).

Then there’s the members like Mingyu.

While many don’t shy away from the possibility of living off the money Seventeen make, the resting members know they can’t conceivably do that or simply are realistic enough to know they must make a life _out_ of it. Of course this doesn’t apply to all of them. There are also the remaining minority that wish they could do as they wish out of Seventeen, like an alternate Hannah Montana life where less authorities are trying to shove their ass into jail, but know they can’t.

Out of those who could and would, a small group of members decided to take advantage of their opportunity and attend school, shall something happen that has Seventeen meet their end.

[Okay, okay. Mingyu’s a bit of hypocrite. In all honesty he refused a thousand times for every time Wonwoo asked him to continue his studies for his own sake because _he’s practically a millionaire. Why must he do something as trivial as that?_ But in the end guilt flitted in and he accepted entering the kismet he thought he’s never have to suffer because as much as he hates reading and studying, he wants to be prepared for himself and Wonwoo. Wonwoo who loves the members but hates Seventeen.]

Turns out attending University isn’t nearly as bad as he had thought. It’s actually fun and pretty calm compared to being pointed with a gun and threatened as he often is. Exams aren’t even as bad as the possibility of being strapped to a chair and having his eyeballs taken out with an ice cream scooper, he thinks. It’s a nice escape he sometimes needs from being locked away with the same twelve people as always so in the end he’s thankful to have been given the opportunity. His University friends are the only people keeping him sane is what he thinks sometimes.

But then there are two certain people who apparently don’t _give a shit_ and the reason he’s fucking late to his first lecture, which is taught by the professor that hates him for some reason.

“Just skip breakfast and get going!” Mingyu says with aggravation, his hands buried into his head because he’s been trying to get Chan off his ass for a good twenty minutes now, hasn’t even properly cleaned himself up yet to do so. Chan scowls in retaliation.

“No. I’m hungry and get sick if I don’t eat breakfast.” He snaps back before passive-aggressively scooping cereal out of his bowl and into his waiting mouth, chewing angrily.

“I’m fucking _late,_ Dino. Work with me here. Plus you have to be at school in fifteen minutes.” Being reasonable with his minor usually gets him nowhere. Meanwhile Jeonghan and Joshua already left to their own University classes together, successfully leaving Mingyu to take charge of dropping two of the youngest members to their high school.

[If you’re wondering why they can’t just go alone considering they’re already eighteen, Seungcheol and Jeonghan have prohibited them from doing so after the last _incident_ that occurred due to both Chan and Seungkwan’s inability to control their anger when it comes to other civilians].

“Stop hurrying me. Why the fuck don’t you tell Seungkwan to finish getting ready instead?” The teenager responds back, and in the background through the direction of the bathroom Seungkwan yells ‘ _I’m getting my hair ready and it takes time, okay?!_ ’. Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow on the youngest of them all.

“Seungkwan’s much easier to drag out by force and lock in the trunk. Meanwhile you’re a dog child who would bite and scratch me.” Mingyu doesn’t hesitate before telling him, partially to annoy him because yeah he’s going to act childish now. Chan narrows his eyes on him and swipes his hand against the bowl with the remaining milk, successfully soaking Mingyu’s shirt.

“I’m finished.” Chan deems necessary in saying. The bowl clanks below them. Mingyu’s wide eyes are on Chan’s face. Seungkwan happily exits the bathroom.

“I’m finished!” He says, not caring that behind the closed door behind him there are about five people sleeping. He pauses when he sees the state Mingyu is in and the bowl on the ground. He starts laughing.

 

-

 

“Well you look like shit,” Sang-Hyuk says, voice completely void of emotion. Mingyu grins at him and shows off the beauty of his middle finger. Hyuk shrugs and breaks his lollipop by biting on it.

“I take it you have not had a good day?” He asks, face clear of any grease and shirt _not_ stained with milk.

“No, Hyuk. I have _not_ had a good day. I had to wait for two high schoolers to finish eating and getting their hair ready, only to be yelled at and thrown some cereal. My face looks like shit because yesterday I had to stay up late helping Vernon carry some stuff around. I’m in a crime organization the city police is trying _so fucking hard_ to get rid of and to top things off the second in command of the most dangerous band of delinquents in the region, Kim Seokjin, knows what I fucking look like. So, in conclusion, today is a fucking shitty day.” (Is what Mingyu wishes he could say.)

Instead, “At least I made it just in time for my first class.” Mingyu contemplates while managing to skid past a group of student delinquents by a small margin. Hyuk hums in understanding and nods, chewing loudly on the remains of his sweet.

“Yeah, your first professor hates you.”

“No joke.” Mingyu laughs.

They were on their way to the first floor of the University building, each of them finally ready to go home after their last lectures finished at the same time for once in a lifetime, meeting in the school library. It’s been a long day and all Mingyu wants to do once going back is take a long nap _but_ he’s been skipping class too much to go on missions so he has many stuff to catch up on, and if it isn’t that then Seungcheol will find something for him to do.

“Ramen?” Hyuk proposes, “I actually have money today so your rich ass doesn’t have to pay for me.” Mingyu frowns pitifully as they go down the stairs and differ from some other students cheerfully talking about their upcoming break.

“Wish I could, but I have to go home early today.” He admits with a regretful smile. Hyuk looks at him from the corner of his eyes, eyebrow raised.

“Mom told you?” He asks, fully knowing how parents can be since he himself decided not to move out.” Mingyu thinks back at how Jeonghan told him he’d be waiting for him right after class.

“Yeah, something like that.” He admits with a sigh of resignation. Truth be told, he thinks Joshua and Jeonghan are still in one of their lectures, one out in two hours and the other in another three respectively. Also, Chan and Seungkwan finish their classes in two hours and he really really hopes he could convince Joshua in picking them up himself. Since he has a car and all. Mingyu is all about helping out and doesn’t mind at all picking up the kids from school since he feels like he’s an older brother (an opportunity he’s never had) but today all he wants to do is go straight home.

Suddenly Hyuk suddenly looks down and stares at Mingyu’s pocket with an interested look, says, “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you forgot your phone in the library.” Mingyu stops walking and stares at him, ready to ask whether he _really_ only just decided to tell him. But then he remembers who he’s talking to and stops himself, because of course. Why _wouldn’t_ Hyuk do this type of thing?

“Alright, thanks for telling me. I better grab it before someone decides they want an upgrade so I’ll see you tomorrow, Hyuk.” Mingyu says. And turns around to go back up. He thinks he hears the former mutter an ‘ _if you even come_ ’ from the other lad but he’s not too sure.

Jogging up the stairs he finally makes it to the library which for some fucking reason is on one of the highest floors. Quickly signing his name in the entry sheet he makes his way to the table he was sitting in, prior to leaving while waiting bored out of his mind for Hyuk to finish looking for a book he had to borrow for his essay. When he gets there he groans loudly because of fucking _course_ it isn’t there anymore. And with his luck someone will hack into it and find things they substantially won’t want to see nor that Mingyu is willing to share.

Just in the middle of thinking of an excuse to give his hyungs or a way to convince Wonwoo into hack his phone’s chip to find out where it is though, a hand extends in front of him. Mingyu’s about to wave the person away without even caring what they’re trying to do before he looks at it and sees his phone neatly settles in the person’s palm.

“I found it and was about to give it to the school office. I suppose you’re the owner?”

Mingyu’s eyes widen and he takes it with rapid velocity. Once it’s safely in his hand he allows himself to sigh in relief. With it shoved into his pocket, he finally takes it upon himself to grin at his savior, “Thanks! I thought I was screwed.” He feels like the weight of the entire world has been taken off his shoulders knowing that he won’t be castrated by Seungcheol or Jun. Whoever gets to him first. If _really_ unlucky they’d send Minghao and he stops himself from flinching at the thought of the Chinese man walking menacingly towards him.

The guy standing in front of him nods and stands there pretty awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Mingyu while acting out of place. He seems to attempt at a smile but can’t even look him in the eye for more than a couple seconds. Seeing this the Seventeen member rocks a bit from side to side in embarrassment at the situation, suddenly not as confident of his social skills. But then the other guy unexpectedly grins happily, his face suddenly transforming from timid and grave to one of a kind and lively man.

“Jeon Jungkook.” He pronounces, head slightly tilted to the side. Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow.

“Who?” And then his expression clears and his cheeks heat in mortification at just how low his IQ is starting to get (he blames Jihoon for calling his an idiot more times than not), “Oh! I’m Mingyu.” He responds easily and grins because this man here is a lifesaver and deserves the best of his smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Jungkook bows his head slightly and when he straightens up his shoulders curve in, as if only getting more timid by the second. Before Mingyu could measure up a response though, a very angry middle aged lady appears.

“If you’re only here to talk I suggest you leave immediately. Especially you, kid.” She points at Mingyu, definitely recognizing from other times he’s made a mess out of the library while ‘keeping Hyuk company’. She narrows her eyes at him menacingly and scowls as if she won’t be at peace until he leaves. She disappears behind a bookcase. Mingyu blinks.

“Oh, uh. Well, thanks again!” He exclaims, and flinches when various shushes come his way. Jungkook nods and smiles bashfully back, unknowing on what to do next and one arm full of books.

“No problem.”

“I’ll see you around!” Mingyu yells, and runs from the place before he’s banned from entering his favorite napping place.

 

-

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Kim Mingyu_

_Member of Crime Organization known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Member_

 **_Division:_ ** _Liars_

_One of the optimists of the group_

_Capable of multitasking_

_Considered the most efficient member for his natural ability to do many things_

_Decided to continue his studies, shall something go wrong with Seventeen_

_Visibly close to other member, Wonwoo_

__

 

-

 

The doors slams open but no one even bats an eyelash as following the loud banging in walks Chan with Seungkwan and Joshua trailing after him. Everyone knows perfectly well that he in no moment wanted to return to high school and hates every second of it, especially when he’s been labelled as the loner of the school in contrast to Seungkwan who attends the same school yet is the social butterfly.

“Welcome back.” Jeonghan says from his place on the couch. The house is dead silent after. Chan ignores flat out and makes his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Seungkwan sighs in response, ‘Hello, hyung.’ Joshua smiles tiredly and sets his messenger bag on the floor next to the door before closing it behind him, exhausted after such a long day and still having to pick them up. He feels like going to the room where most of them sleep in but notices the remaining members all sitting around the living room in silence and unease.

Making his way towards the long-haired man, he wonders what they’re speaking about that’s so important. Once again, Seungcheol looks solemn while Mingyu and Soonyoung look sick.

“There isn’t enough information about BTS, boss.” Jun is suddenly saying forcefully, and his expression is morphed into a rare one of displeasure that is starting to look a bit desperate and very annoyed, “I _strongly_ advise you not to go.” Oh.

Seungcheol shakes his head in response and next to him Jihoon is staring at the coffee table intensely, thinking hard about something but not saying anything at all. He looks greatly disturbed as well. Seungcheol says, “I can’t ignore this request. This is the biggest shot we have at figuring out more about them as well as what we’re getting into in this line of work.”

“You’re acting as if we haven’t been doing this for over a year!” Chan yells from the kitchen, obviously having caught on what this entire meeting is about. Seokmin rubs the back of his neck and settles in his place on the edge of the opposing couch comfortably.

“With all due respect, leader,” He starts, “I don’t think it’s worth it. We’d be sacrificing too much just to receive a few hints. What do we know about BTS? We know they have seven core members, one of which we know the name and the face of for his reputation around the city. The person we only know the alias of is the faceless leader everyone is absolutely terrified of yet he’s the one who wants to meet you privately for who knows what reason.” He shakes his head and opens his mouth as if to add something else but in the end repents, instead says, “Plus we’ve all heard the rumor that whoever sees his face besides the other six BTS members never lives to tell the story.”

Seungcheol sighs, says, “It’s in their best interest that they don’t harm me, or at least not yet. The chance of that happening is low and we _need_ information. They already know many of our faces because of Kim Seokjin. The least I could do is return the favor.”

“But—”

“No,” Jihoon suddenly speaks up after a long while not uttering a single word, “Let him go.” When many faces of protest and open mouths begin he holds his hand up and shoots them a look to make them quiet down before they even start arguing, “I highly doubt Rap Monster would like to see him for anything but to negotiate. If he wants to meet S.coups alone then so be it. We’ll wait here.”

“What if you’re wrong?” Soonyoung asks apprehensively, “What if something happens to him?” Jihoon’s eyes harden.

“Then I’ll take full responsibility.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Hobi.” V, who is seated on the sofa couch of his apartment, grins in hello at his elder who walks in after a long day of school, “Do you know how to cook? I’m hungry.” J-Hope purses his lips and notices how there’s no one else in the strange man’s apartment besides Jin who is furiously tapping away on his phone. He shakes his head.

“I don’t want to.”  He responds honestly. V sighs but doesn’t argue. J-Hope notices how he’s fooling around on Tinder and moves to sit next to him. V shoves the phone to his face, “What do you think of my new profile picture? Do you think I’ll attract more people?” J-Hope shrugs and nods honestly, because it’s pretty obvious he will which will only make V’s job considerably easier.

See, V loves his job. No one forces him to do it nor does he do everything Rap Monster tells him to just because he feels a sense of duty. That’s where he’s so different from J-Hope. He genuinely enjoys the act of gaining someone’s trust, making them fall for his charms and looks to bring them home. J-Hope eyes V’s (weirdly enough) neat apartment. (It’s not as luxurious and modern as Rap Monster’s but it sure is a lot nicer than most people in their twenties could afford).

This is the place he brings them. J-Hope knows V’s biggest sense of pride is due to the fact that he rarely has to use drugs; doesn’t force anyone to go with him. V once said, ‘ _They’re allowing me to kidnap them, really. Don’t you think?_ ’. People hardly value their lives these days and instead would go to dramatic lengths just to have sex. Why not use it to their advantage? At this point Tinder isn’t ever used for missions. Most times than not V will be fooling around on the app just to find a victim and pass the time. Boredom at its peak. and Jin has given up on trying to get him to stop before they’re caught. V’s a messy person, but when it comes to his job he doesn’t leave a trace so Rap Monster’s right hand man just lets him do as he wishes now. They don’t even complain when they walk into his apartment and see someone tied into a chair in the kitchen anymore.

J-Hope looks down at V’s profile where he’s finishing up tweaking his fake profile, only his age and photo being authentic. In the photo there’s an attractive young man who seems incapable of doing anything malicious. J-Hope looks up and stares at the same man who is sitting next to him. The differences between them are ridiculous.

“Done!” V proudly announces, “My new profile is ready to go. This is what they’ll see. It’s nice, right?” J-Hope pulls the mask down his face, not bothering to cover the bottom half anymore since he’s in the safe confines of one of his team member’s place.

“It’s nice.” He responds, and looks up when he hears someone punching in the entry code. The door opens to reveal Jimin roughly moving his hair around as he walks in, splashing water everywhere.

Jin doesn’t even look up, “You’re early.” Jimin shrugs and grins.

“I was nearby.” That’s code for ‘Yoongi was fucking me two streets away from here’ but no one calls him out for it.

“Oh, then where’s Suga?” V asks. Okay, V’s the only one. Jimin shrugs and sits next to J-Hope.

“He’s probably on his way.” He offhandedly says. Jin sighs and sets his phone down for a minute to stare at him.

“Our video call with Rap Monster starts in fifteen minutes on the dot. Make sure he gets here on time or I’ll make sure my tolerance lowers down considerably.” Jimin waves offhandedly to him and lights a cigarette, something he used to never do since it’d reduce his stamina from fighting. Yoongi smokes. That’s enough of a hint to know why Jimin started.

“Chill. He’ll get here.”

Not long after he does arrive, Jungkook earlier than him by only a few minutes. His schoolbag is nowhere to be found, probably from leaving it at his own place on the way since V’s apartment is close to his house. He’s silent as ever, only greeting them before sitting on the other unoccupied couch while Yoongi immediately leaves to V’s bedroom, probably to sleep after staying up late the night before working. Jimin watches him go, and it’s obvious he’s debating on whether to follow him or stay put (although he’d furiously deny it if anyone ever notes this to him).

Following him could go one of two ways. Suga could either beat him angrily while calling him a desperate son of a bitch while Jimin (the fighter of the group and easily one of the most violent alongside Jungkook) doesn’t even raise a finger at him, or the elder man could fuck him senseless. It’s all a matter of luck.

Jin doesn’t try to stop Yoongi because he knows the younger man will be out on time when it’s time to start the meeting. Jungkook is working on some schoolwork in his notebook, scribbling something as he blocks all noise around him and so not long after all of them stand in front of the large plasma television to hear what Rap Monster has to say. And so that is how it all begins.

“I am expecting S.coups tomorrow, possibly after sundown. Please be in your best behavior.” They all know what he means by this, and J-Hope vaguely wonders what intimidating explosives he should take for the other to see.

“How are you so sure he’s going to show?” Jimin asks dryly, and takes a bite out of an apple he stole from V’s pantry. Rap Monster shuffles on his side of the call, his face not shown but instead on the screen there’s the icon of a phone indicating the ongoing call. There’s a quick and low noise and everyone recognizes this as the sound of a lighter. Rap Monster exhales.

“They’re newbies who see us as a threat yet know nothing about us,” He lays plainly, “He’ll show.”

“And he’ll agree to work with us?” Jin asks in disbelief, because that seems as too much of a smooth exit for it to actually happen.

“He will.” Rap Monster says. Everyone doesn’t respond to this, feeling strong emotions verging from excitement to anxiety at the thought of something so huge happening. Jungkook is a healthy balance in between these emotions and excuses himself first to go home. Tomorrow he has class, plus right after with everything that is going on he’ll be busy right after. He has left the petty jobs to his underlings but knows whatever Rap Monster tells him to do won’t be trivial enough to give the task to someone else. Either way Jungkook likes doing the job himself.

“I got another match!” V exclaims loudly from behind the closed door.

 

-

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _V_

_Member of Crime Organization identified as the Bangtan Boys (otherwise known as BTS)_

**_Position:_ ** _In charge of kidnapping under any means necessary._

_Is not often seen using drugs to take victims and instead like running after his targets ‘like a game’._

_Childish and sweet at first glance._

_Has a smile that begs you to trust him._

_Playful attitude._

_May be the member that enjoys his job the best._

_Real name unknown, seeing as he himself has forgotten it._

_May sometimes be prone to extreme mood swings._

 

-

 

Most people affiliated with bad decision making has a tragic past. Something that made them snap and stop caring, or _start_ caring much more than they should. It’s often perceived this way and often happens. It’s a _thing._ A thing everyone is part of except Wonwoo.

He doesn’t think his past is tragic, but he does think he got bored.

Both his parents are alive. He was never poor and actually grew up in a decent family. Sure, his parents were always busy with work and so he barely got to see them but it’s not as if he blames them. They have to make a living out of _something_ you know? But always being alone in the house in the holidays and being expected to get good grades in school at one point made him snap.

Wonwoo doesn’t consider himself smart in all honesty, but he does think that everyone in his classroom was stupid. ‘Best high school in the district’ his ass. No matter how much his parents are paying for him to be at this expensive boarding school, it wasn’t going to ensure he was receiving a good education despite what they thought. No one ever said having enough money to pay for the school tuition didn’t ensure the teenagers would have brains, no matter what the entrance exam said.

“Does anyone have any questions?” This was the question Wonwoo hated the most, and the moment it came out of his professor’s mouth he knew this was going to take a while and prepared to take a nap as the teacher repeated the same topic another five times.

More than a few hands flew up, pretentious hands asked to be explained once (twice, three times) more. Hands preparing to take over their family’s companies and become successful lawyers, doctors or business men. He never understood how these teenagers seated around him, the same age as him, were going to be the future of South Korea. He understood the topic on the first try. What’s so hard to understand about history, mathematics, physics? Apparently a lot, he’d think to himself and drowned out the various voices repeating what the professor said, making sure they understood.

He used to be a student who always got full marks.

Despite the fact that he attended a prestigious school, he wasn’t rich. His parents both worked hard to ensure his future (albeit them never being home) so that’s when they decided he could make company and have a good education by attending the boarding school. He knew of everything they were sacrificing for him and discerned how the best he could do in return was make in effort in his studies in order to help them out once he was out of school. It was a given once seeing the smarts of the rest of the school that once finishing high school he’d still be the one with the best grades, and was already preparing himself for the speech he’d give during the closing ceremony the following year.

But then during his second year of high school, his penultimate year, he met the son of a cabinet-level minister of the 17 ministries.

He was different. He didn’t wear brand clothes during the weekends or neatly wear his hair to the side. He didn’t walk with a smug smile or look down on people (“Everyone’s capable of being an enemy.”). His father held the best position compared to the parents of every other student of the school yet he couldn’t care less. He skipped class and smoked in the school’s blind spots. Got drunk with some friends in his room and had loud sex whenever a girl wanted him (which was often). He didn’t make a single effort to uphold his father’s reputation and instead challenged him.

The only reason he was there was because his father made sure the school never kicked him out (the teachers and headmaster received quite a remarkable sum of compensation whenever his son would do something out of line). The only reason he remained was because his father didn’t want to deal with him.

Wonwoo saw how much fun he had, how much he didn’t care and made the best out of the situation which involved a jail-like school and rated A food when sometimes all you really want is some shitty convenience store food to fill your stomach to your heart’s content. Naturally, the minister’s son took a liking in Wonwoo’s cold eyes and quiet demeanor. It’d be a misunderstanding to say that he took Wonwoo under his wing. Rather, he grabbed the dark haired man and shoved him to the real world, as if saying ‘Wake up. This is how rotten the world is. No prison school can truly cover this up no matter how hard they try to hide it.’

“Hey, guys. This is Wonwoo,” He remembers being introduced to the friends of the Minister’s son. Remembers how they all paused their smoking and drinking to turn their heads towards him and the snorts he had received, “Treat him well.”

And so they did.

They were all students of the large school, though a small rebel group willing to give up school in order to do something more fun, like petty stealing even though they have enough money to buy whatever they wish or bullying a helpless nerd or two.

(Wonwoo wonders whether he’d be part of the list of people they’d bother if he hadn’t halted his studious ways.)

They all have names Wonwoo can’t remember anymore (he thinks he remembers the name of the Minister’s son, but deems it unnecessary to keep trying to hold on to those two words). Now the group that accepted Wonwoo during his two last high school years are nothing but a group of faceless people in his head, strangers not even worth calling friends that gifted him alcohol and helped him escape the school grounds whenever he asked for it (not caring that while doing so they’d be taking the risk of the nocturnal security guards catching them).

Wonwoo spoke to everyone in the group (there were about five of them, two girls only) but never truly got to the point where he could call them friends. He trusted them because they all had to, they all knew a secret of someone else and so they had no other choice but to stay loyal to one another. They’d sometimes go to class only to text each other and meet on an empty roof during what their teachers would think is a bathroom break. Wonwoo remembers clearly leaning on the rails as a baby-faced boy passed him a bottle of soju to share, no one willing to go back to class anymore.

The Minister’s son sat on the side, watching proudly as the rest of them let loose during school hours and crossed his arms as he lit up a cigarette. His hair was pulled upwards in a rare way for occasions where he actually made an effort to look nice, and his dark features looked upon them all.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he was the closest to Wonwoo and vice versa. They both shared a mostly quiet and sullen demeanor, their friendship a rare one within all. This clearly gave Wonwoo authority over the other members of the group yet it was a right he never used it. The respect from the others was there but a faithful follower of the leader of the group was all he was.  And the leader knew this.

“Hey, I have something to tell you. Meet me next to the incineration plant at midnight.” The baby faced (who was ironically older than Wonwoo himself) member whispered this to Wonwoo when no one was looking. Wonwoo tensed and turned his head to look down at him, bewildered. He had never talked to him much other than a few words here and there, and that was because their personalities were so different that there was no way for any conversation to flow between them. He can’t recall a single reason they’d have to speak in private or even why they should look the other’s way.

Nonetheless Wonwoo nodded but didn’t say anything to avoid gaining the attention of anyone else on the roof. If Baby Face made the effort to make sure no one heard then it was something he should keep secret as well. When he turned his head back and pretended not to even notice Baby Face sitting dangerously on the edge he saw the Minister’s son staring straight at him. For a moment he feels panic, wondering if he saw the exchange he just had but somehow feels the tension in his body ease when he sees the other just smiles crookedly and looks away, breathes out smoke.

 

The incineration plant was lonely, as expected. It was sort of warm though due to the location and the dark shadows loomed over him in a way he was so used to that he couldn’t bother to be intimidated. He crouches over the floor and thumbs at the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, wonders whether his boredom right now is worth it. He never liked smoking and instead started because he saw how much more relaxed the others seemed them they took the first breathe. Granted, it really does help when he’s stressed over a few things like the bills his parents are owing but he always hesitated when he felt the urge kick at his throat in times like these.

Thankfully he isn’t left fighting the itch alone when he hears footsteps close in and he slips his hand out of his pocket and stands up when his baby faced hyung appears, hunched and quiet as if afraid someone might catch them. Which is idiotic. No one ever comes near here. The security guards don’t even bother to check if someone’s hiding around this place and students know what type of people come hang out here at ungodly hours.

(Wonwoo’s type of people.)

“Jeon, hey.” Baby Face had said, trying to smile yet it coming short. Wonwoo nodded back, wary. There was never a reason to do something behind the others’ back so what could possibly call for a situation like this to happen? Baby Face was risking a lot by calling Wonwoo here. He knew Wonwoo tells the Minister’s son everything he finds crucial, as well as deems it redundant to hide anything from the person he admires the most so either he trusts Wonwoo too much or is simply stupid. Perhaps both.

At Wonwoo’s lack of verbal response he sighs and moves closer to Wonwoo instead of standing a few feet away, in order to lower his voice a bit more, “The reason I called you here is because I wanted to tell you you’ve been recruited.”

“Recruited?” Wonwoo can’t keep the confusion out of his tone of voice. The other nods and moves his dark hair out of his face.

“Yeah see, in my free hours when I leave the school,” Wonwoo clearly recalls how Baby Face is the person who leaves school the most but had never questioned where he goes, mostly taking it as leaving to take a walk as someone like him would need, “I’m part of this other group, right? But they’re like, serious and only a bit larger than us by like two people. Like, a _lot_ more serious about what they do instead of doing it just to pass time.  Like—like a terrorist group created for the benefit of others. Steal for the poor, scare for the weak. You know?”

Baby Face has started making superfluous movements with his hands, eyes wide as if what he’s saying is extremely important and Wonwoo listens carefully, wonders where this is going. Baby Face suddenly snaps his mouth shut and looks uncertain over the next part.

“The next plan they have is to kidnap Minister Oh’s wife.” He suddenly says. Wonwoo freezes. He’s talking about the leader’s mother.

“Have you told him?” He asks, and doesn’t bother voicing out _why_ Baby Face is telling him. Is it so Wonwoo could warn him himself? So Wonwoo could go to the Minister’s son and tell him, ‘ _Hide your mother. They’ll be an attempted abduction soon_ ’? Baby Face only seems more uncomfortable with the question.

“He was there when they decided on it,” He admits, and with every second that passes Wonwoo grows more and more confused, something that is so unfamiliar with him considering he’s always been quick in catching on, “And he agreed.”

“Tell me directly why you’ve called me here.” Wonwoo finally says, his impatience manages to seep into his voice which is something rare it itself. But this is something serious and he needs answers. The former scratches his elbow and clears his throat.

“The group is looking for an eighth member and asked me to look for someone.” He finally voices out, voice quick and flitting as if wanting this to be over with already.

Baby Face tells him the Minister’s son was originally the one chosen for the spot since his attitude and self-awareness as well as his experience made him prone to be perfectly within the standards they were looking for. He had practically already been acting as part of the group since one time when he followed Baby Face and discovered them. But instead of ratting them out or threatening them, he offered helpful input.

“But his father is pulling him out of this school soon after he began defying him to extreme levels, and is sending him to America to finish his studies. To make matters worse he doesn’t know when he’ll he coming back so our group will disband the moment he leaves,” Baby Face tells him, and Wonwoo’s expression betrays nothing, “He’s giving up the position to leave and be of use in America, you know. Even if he’ll be forced into a military school there.”

Baby Face’s eyes are careful on him and Wonwoo wonders what the Minister’s son told him for him to stare at Wonwoo that way, “He told us you’re reliable and someone who doesn’t have much to lose as long as your family is kept out of it. If you accept us as your new members, we’ll have you. Jun, my mentor, trusts his word so you shouldn’t have any issues going through him.”

“You said he could be of use in America.” Wonwoo says instead. Baby Face smiles sadly.

“He’s the one who thought up the plan of his mother being kidnapped. He’s leaving without fighting with his father to guarantee the plan’s success.”

Wonwoo thinks about how Baby Face said the Minister’s son found out all the crap the Minister was doing involving human trafficking and drug use. How the reason he defies his father so much he because he has always known both his parents don’t care how they gain money as long as they gain it.

Wonwoo doesn’t ask for any more insight in the situation because sort of gets the gist of it, because he thinks it’ll be something interesting to take part of, but mostly because he trusts what the Minister’s son is doing and what he knows he’s indirectly asking Wonwoo to do. Wonwoo asks, “What’s your name?”

Baby Face smiles with something like conflict hidden behind it, doesn’t ask how Wonwoo still hasn’t memorized his name after a year together since it was to be expected.

“Soonyoung,” He says, “But they call me Hoshi.”

 

-

 

“You didn’t tell me.” Wonwoo says later on, when he sits in the Minister’s son room looking out the window at the other students walking below.

“Doesn’t matter how you found out as long as you knew. Only you and Soonyoung know as of now.” He receives in response.

“Are you suddenly just going to disappear?”

“Probably, yes. So don’t even _think_ about saying goodbye beforehand.” He lets out a small laugh, but Wonwoo doesn’t join. It’s not like the other expected him too, though.

“Why are you helping them?”

“I want my parents dead. What they’re doing is inhuman.” Wonwoo hadn’t anticipated these words, yet isn’t surprised when he hears his friend saying them in such a straight and unfeeling way. It’s obvious he’s put a lot of thought into this for a long time. Wonwoo wonders for how long he’s knows this was going to happen.

“Why did you recommend me?”

“They’re a rookie group already launching themselves into extreme things without thinking it through much. They need someone with your brains.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says quietly, “Okay.”

 _I’ll miss you_ he wants to tell him, but they don’t say those type of stuff. Wonwoo has never said those things to anyone ever since his parents started throwing him to boarding schools at age twelve. Sehun passes him a bottle of cold water and sits next to him wordlessly. They don’t talk after that but the silence is comfortable.

 

-

 

Mingyu never understood who Sehun was. Some members would sometimes mention him but most of them had no idea who he is and not ask for answers. They’d mention him offhandedly, a darting name that would pop into their heads at times but it seemed to be someone they were close to.

Someone important, Mingyu thinks, judging by the way Wonwoo’s eyes look a tad sadder at the single mention of his name. He thinks no one notices but Mingyu does. Of course he does. He sees the way Wonwoo relaxes his body on instinct in attempt at fighting the tension and how he refuses to look in anyone’s direction.

Later on Mingyu searches the name he’s heard on multiple occasions throughout the years. He comes across many headlines, most in English.

 

_Minister Oh mourns the death of their only child with wife._

_Oh Sehun found dead in his apartment home in New York._

_Questions arise as the son of one of South Korea’s minister’s is murdered inside his home with no sign of a break-in._

_Has this young and rich Korean exchange student committed suicide? Fellow classmates state this to be plausible._

Mingyu shrugs. The next day by chance he hears Seungcheol and Jeonghan murmuring about the same name, and he eavesdrops without meaning to. He freezes when he hears what they’re talking about.

 

-

 

“It was his parents.”

 

-

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Oh Sehun_

_Was an upcoming member of the Crime Organization that would later be known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Future member_

 **_Division:_ ** _Had been chosen to be a Mastermind_

_Son of a Minister of South Korea_

_Known for rebelling against his politician father_

_Was the leader of a small nonconformist group_

_Known for being serious and calculative_

_Aware of his parents’ unorthodox way of gaining currency_

_Delinquent struggling to free himself from his parents_

_Murdered clandestinely by Mr. and Mrs. Oh at age twenty_

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had two kpop stars appear! Hyuk from VIXX will probably be a recurring character meanwhile our lovable (dead) Sehun from EXO will be mentioned here and there. Thanks for reading up to now!  
>  -Alex


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's mission + woozi's past + bts' new problem

“Hey, mom.” The door screeches open upon his arrival and he pushes it open only to be greeted with the sweet smell of his mother’s homemade barbeque. He wrinkles his nose and leaves his schoolbag on the couch to open the window and curtains, airing the house from the smoke. At least the smoke detector didn’t activate.

He walks into the kitchen and there stands his mother in an apron, her black hair tied back tightly. She turns over his shoulder and smiles sweetly, the end of her eyes crinkling, “Hello, sweetie. How was school?”

Jungkook shrugs and smiles, moves to kiss his mother on the forehead, “As always. I did meet someone new today though. He seemed nice.” Her smiles widens.

“Oh, that’s great! I love it when you make new friends,” She says responds, and turns the heat on the stove down to turn around completely and pay attention to her son, “What did you do today after school?” Jungkook smiles and leans on the counter before grabbing a banana to peel it.

“I went to a friend’s place. We hung out for a bit.” He responds around the banana in his mouth. His mother gets a fond look in her eye as she cocks her head to the side at his words. When she opens her mouth to respond her eye catches onto something though and she blinks in surprise.

“Honey, is that a Rolex?” Jungkook blinks in surprise as well, much like his mother, and looks down to realize how, yes, he forgot to take his expensive watch off.

“Yeah.” He responds, out of anything else to say. There’s silence, and she shifts her eyes from his face to the accessory at his wrist. He chews on his fruit slowly, saying nothing.

“Where did you get it, Jungkook?” She asks, and her voice is light yet a bit tense with the question. Jungkook smiles at her, grin sweet as he laughs.

“I didn’t steal it or anything, if that’s what you think. Geez, mom. Calm down. It was a gift from V.” He responds, and her expression turns into some sort of an affectionate one at the mention of her son’s close friend whom she’s never met, yet Jungkook seems to be so close to.

“Oh, what a lovable boy!” She says, “You should have him for dinner one day, you know. You’ve never introduced me to any of your friends to always spend time with after school.” Jungkook grabs a stool and plops himself atop it, giving his mother a toothy grin filled with chewed banana. His mother wrinkles her nose at him and playfully threatens to swat him with her spatula.

“They’re just always busy, mama,” He responds, “V works a double job.” She hums in disapproval and turns around to flip the pieces of meat she was preparing, indoors for who knows what reason.

“You have suck hardworking friends, sweetheart. When you can have them all over to they can relax and I’ll make them something yummy to eat.” Jungkook is shaking his head before she even finishes talking.

He stands up and makes his way towards the exit of the kitchen to go to his room, “They won’t have time to come here. Anyway, tomorrow I’ll be home late. Might stay the night at another friend’s house.” He steps out of the kitchen but pauses when he hears his mother hesitantly say his name.

“Just remember to let me know how you are, please.”

Jungkook turns back to hug his mother and kisses her forehead, “I will. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She sighs in relief and briefly closes her eyes to breathe in and calm down.

“Thank you, honey. You know, I’ve just been a bit… nervous after last year when you were—” Jungkook hugs his mother close and cuts her off.

“I’m fine, mom. Nothing too bad happened to me and nothing will,” As he leaves the kitchen he smiles at her once more and moves towards his backpack to grab it, “I’ll see you until Thursday then and text you to know I’m alive and well.”

He slowly and lazily moves up the stairs and opens the door to his bedroom before closing it behind him again. Sighing, he throws himself to his desk and gets himself to work. When there he opens his texts and missed calls with accompanying voice messages, finds them all to be from Jin.

_“Jeon, I’m guessing you’re home or on your way there. Sorry for bothering you so soon but once you listen to this please meet me at my nightclub. I can’t contact Jimin for some reason so bring him in yourself.”_

Jungkook groans and leans back against his chair, slumping on it and looking at his ceiling for a bit, trying to find a bit of peace before having to move again. Then before he could think about it he jumps up from his seat and grabs his wallet alongside his phone. Jogging down the stairs he announces he’s leaving to a friend’s place since he forgot his textbook there and slams the door shut before his mom could argue.

 _“Hey, either you’ve misdialed and called me by lack of luck, or you’re Jin calling for some something important. If it’s the latter, leave a voicemail or something. I’m busy.”_ Jungkook huffs in annoyance at Jimin’s annoying voicemail message and walks faster to the steps at the small but well-made house at the side of the road he’s reached. Ringing the doorbell, he waits for the footsteps to approach before the front doors open. Because that’s what he’s expecting to happen.

Yet two minutes pass and still nothing and Jungkook realizes the house lights are all off, clearly not because Jimin is sleeping. He’s not even home. He presses his lips together and turns away, resisting the urge to break his windows out of annoyance because he’s pretty sure Jimin would do it in return and he rather his mother not freak out because of it.

The streets were dark and a bit chilly, yet plenty of people were on the streets despite this considering they had places to be, things to do. It’s like that in big cities. But The Dominatrix was the exact opposite of the streets. It was full of life and bright and loud. At the entrance he shoves his way through the waiting line to get into the biggest and hottest club of the city only to have a hand set itself on his shoulder one step inside.

“Hey, this isn’t a place for kids.” A gruff voice resounds even above the thrashing of the music which is so loud that Jungkook could have sworn that his heart is pounding to the beat of the bass. He stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder to the large man with an intimidating glare. He’s never met this one.  He wonders what happened to the old security guard but decides it’s not worth asking considering Jin likes to change bouncers as much as he changes clothes.

“I’m here to meet the owner.” He responds, gaze levelled. The man snorts, the idea of a university child knowing Kim Seokjin absolute blasphemy. The man’s nose tilts up in a disgusted way. His lip curls in and Jungkook compares him to how he remembers his grandmother’s pigs looking before being murdered into bacon and ham.

“Yeah, alright. Why don’t you leave before you cause problems here, ey? I’m sure there are some game stops on your way home. This is a grown-up’s place.” He replies, and steps back to show the entrance so Jungkook could exit. He’s expected to duck in apology and scurry out, but when Jungkook sees a woman in skanky clothes look him up and down only to laugh and turn away he just frowns. Jungkook offhandedly remembers he’s still in the clothes he wore to his classes.

Jungkook doesn’t stumble with the way the man slightly pushes him towards the direction of the exit and instead stands still, annoyed.

“Oi, get out.”

Jungkook pays no attention and instead looks around at everything that’s going on around him. The nude women dancing around the pole and receiving money. The businessmen sitting down and watching with an interesting arch of their eyebrows, there because of a failing marriage. The mysterious white powder that he sees the bartender pushing to one of the showgirls with a roll of his eyes, most definitely courtesy of Yoongi who sells it to Jin for a sustainable amount.

Aside of him, the bouncer is yelling at him to ‘fucking leave’ before he ‘pounds his skull so hard against the pavement’ he’ll be ‘leaving while clutching his brains against his ear’.

“Is there a problem?” That shuts him up, and Jungkook can finally rub his hand against his ear that has been receiving all those harsh threats and insults. The bouncer looks stricken and he bows slightly.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance, Mr. Kim. I know you said I have to make sure no one underage steps foot in your area. I was just getting him to leave s—”

Jin waves him off, “It’s fine. I called him here,” He says and walks away, Jungkook following behind but he pauses and Jungkook waits for him as he looks over and adds, “But if I _ever_ catch someone under the age of 20 in this club besides Jungkook, I will make sure you regret not paying closer attention. So I suggest to memorize Jeon Jungkook’s face.”

The bouncer nods with his eyes widened and shifts his eyes to Jungkook, but the younger lad doesn’t even let him catch a single glimpse at his face again. He had enough time to memorize the student’s facial features when he was screaming at him. Jungkook nods at the bartender who holds up a bottle of rum in his hand as greeting as they pass by but continued trailing after Jin’s steps to the back past the rooms where certain girls performed their services.

Once in a private room, door locked shut Jin asks, “Jimin?”

“He wouldn’t answer his phone and he wasn’t home when I went to get him.” He responds, and plucks at a loose end of the bed cover. Jin’s lips press together and it’s obvious he’s holding back from doing something he’ll regret.

Jin has already always had a problem with Yoongi, but what pushes him to the brink of killing him with his own hands is the fact that lately Jimin hasn’t taken Jin’s authority as seriously as he should. Yoongi has a smooth way of talking, smug smiles as he lets words out that can easily influence one’s thoughts. The fact that he has started using Jimin for his own amusement only means the worst for Jin. But like established before, it’s for the better. If Yoongi can control someone with terrible temper as Jimin, and Yoongi follows every order of Rap Monster, then really Jin’s going to have to deal with it.

Jungkook stands and waits, his expression void of any emotion and waiting patiently for whatever Jin called him for. Quiet, stoic and capable of doing whatever he’s asked to without asking for explanations or being told twice. While Jin believes they need more members like the young Jungkook, but Rap Monster has differed by saying what they need is not an army, but a team.

Jin breathes out his frustration and says, “We found out at least two members of Seventeen attend University. Find them.” Jungkook tongues at his cheek and looks away, his eyes cold.

“Alright.” He responds.

 

-

 

It’s all a chess game, Rap Monster explains one day, except BTS has the upper hand. Seventeen have hardly made any moves and in return we get to step closer to the King whenever we want. And if we use this to our advantage, we’ll take over in no time.

The world of illegal acts is a large and dangerous one. Everyone involved in it knows this but it only becomes clearer to them as time passes with the longer they are tangled with it. You have to do what you can to survive, to get your job done if it’s selling illegal items such as weapons and drugs, or offering services which include kidnapping and raping if you pay a favorable amount. Sometimes the clients are people who need revenge given once and then disappear off the radar of potential patrons, but mostly they are Korea’s most influential people.

CEO’s and family, politicians and Korean artists. It’s a sick world where they have to fight to survive as well. What you do is never illegal if you never get caught. That’s why you have to get rid of the competition before they become a prospective problem that would put at risk everything you’ve ever done to ensure your position. Ensure all the power you’ve gotten from dealing, killing and stealing.

The problem is more prominent with a group such as BTS. Because they don’t just do one thing, but instead they do everything they desire despite the area in which it may fall upon. They have someone in charge of kidnapping, prostitution, and torture. They have someone who’s a specialist in fighting, weaponry and someone who’s the heart of all drug dealing in the city. On top of this, they have the man that started a small seven member group, one that soon got enough recognition to have people beg to be their underlings, going from being seen as group of unexperienced kids to people no one would dare cross.

And now someone was daring to without a single thought. It’s not something that can be taken lightly, and every member knows this. They can’t underestimate Seventeen, because people underestimating BTS is what got them to the top of the criminal slot chain. Think carefully. Plot every move and act on it as quickly as possible. There is absolutely no way Seventeen will overthrow them.

It’s mostly silent as they sit outside. Barely more than half of BTS are present today, with Rap Monster and Jin inside the room while J-Hope and V wait outside. Yoongi has been asked to take care of some things before he makes his way to where the rest of them are and Jimin is finishing the long term job he’s been working on for three weeks now. A meeting is happening inside the room and J-Hope turns as he hears multiple footsteps approach them, only to see the lower ranked BTS members stop in front of him.  He holds his hand up but doesn’t say anything. His mask hides the lower half of his face.

“Rap Monster is meeting with someone right now. Whatever it is you have to get in there for, wait until you’re permitted to enter.” V tells them with harsh eyes, forcing them to step back. If J-Hope weren’t so used to this, he’d find it amusing to see large grown men twice his age retreat in intimidation at the look of an annoyed twenty-something year old.

J-Hope sighs. It’s no secret V is clearly mentally unstable. He’s not saying anyone else in the group is steady-minded but V just takes the cake. The fact that he suffers from amnesia, along with the way he tends to change his way of speech so rapidly sets this notion clearly. V is usually bright and smiling sweetly when he’s with the other six members, but the way he treats the lowly members and spits at their face is something he can’t find an explanation to.

He doesn’t know what happened to V prior to his joining BTS, knows V himself doesn’t have a clue to even what his name and age is, and he honestly doesn’t have any will in finding out. As soon as the men leave V turns to J-Hope. With a grin he exclaims, “Let’s play tic-tac-toe!”

 

They’re underground, territory of Yoongi and therefore BTS. No one is being permitted to enter as they sit in a small room at the side as Rap Monster sits in front of S.coups. They’re separated from a screen that doesn’t allow the younger of the two to see the face of BTS’s leader.

“Enough with small talk,” S.coups says, and narrows his eyes at the screen. He’s hyper-aware at the way Rap Monster’s second in command, the one person part of Seventeen ran into down here days ago and none other than Kim Seokjin, stands behind him. It’s clear he’s there to stop S.coups from doing any harm to his boss. As if he’s stupid enough to try that when the place is swarmed with members of the god forsaken mafia, “I want to know why you asked for me to come. Seventeen and BTS have nothing to do with the other, hardly could be considered competition. I ask of you to simply lay flat-out why—”

“I agree.” Rap Monster interrupts, voice smooth and velvety. Through the shadow of the screen S.coups can see the way he leans back on his chair comfortably. Scoups’ eye twitches and his jaw moves slightly to the side.

“Excuse me?” He says, and wonders why he even bothers speaking formerly to the main leader of a mafia that has cost the lives of a large amount of the city’s population. Rap Monster moves his elbow to rest on the backrest of his chair.

“I agree, Seventeen and BTS couldn’t be considered competition to one another. BTS have had years of experience and through our carefully manufactured plans we’ve gained control over a larger portion of Suwon than you’d expect. Seventeen are like a group of newbies who think they’ve done enough by stealing a wallet or two. They couldn’t possibly be rivalry when their tactics are as childish as can be.”

S.coups narrows his eyebrows, “I see we have different ideas over certain things. Which brings me back to our original topic. What does Rap Monster want to do with Seventeen’s leader?”

“It’s not what I want with your group, Seungcheol,” He responds, and S.coups flinches as his eyes widen once hearing his name coming from the lips of such a vile man. Just how much information can he receive with no end? How much does he already know about Seventeen? “It’s what could be _done_ to you, depending on my following proposition.” S.coups stays very very still.

“BTS is willing to help Seventeen as long as they return the courtesy. It would be in both our favors to work together.”

“I get where Seventeen would gain something from such a proposition, but exactly where does BTS end up winning?” He’ll be damned if he’s trying to be convinced into believing a mafia boss would help them from the goodness of their heart.

“BTS would be in control, of course. As people with more experience in this field of work I think it’s only a wise decision to have us choose when and how. Now, Seungcheol of Seventeen, what do you say?” He says it effortlessly, and S.coups can feel Jin straighten up from behind him. The younger of the two scoffs.

“Then what you’re saying is that you want Seventeen to join BTS. In any means, even if you were to ask for a proper alliance Seventeen wouldn’t be interested,” S.coups stands up from his seat and pays no attention to the way Jin moves accordingly, he bows once, “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Rap Monster. I’ll be taking my leave.”

Even just by his silhouette S.coups can see the way Rap Monster tenses at the unexpected response he received, things turning to an outcome he hadn’t considered much since he was sure he would have been right in his predictions. Jin seems to have caught on as well, and he blinks continuously as he takes control of the situation and steps closer before turning to face the black haired young man.

“You’ve made a decision which could probably be the worst you’ve ever made. Quite a particular one as well. Why is that?” He asks, his voice genuinely curious and gentle. S.coups realizes it’s the same tone of voice Mingyu had described in hearing from the time they crossed paths. Almost tender-like upon the first words you exchange with him. A façade perfectly built up to deal with outsiders, as if he weren’t widely known around the city for being part of a mafia, although for some reason he’s still walking through South Korea’s streets safe and sound.

 _“BTS has Suwon’s police wrapped around their finger. It’s like every street, every alley of this goddamn city is a vein to their mafia.”_ Soonyoung once said with a low voice and flinching at his own words.

“It’s simple,” S.coups chooses to say, “While Seventeen steals and lies, sells illegally and hurt others, we have our limits to what we do and never kill nor harm intentionally. BTS are an ill and inhumane group that tortures, rapes and murders with no reason other than to succeed in their operations or even just based on their cruel amusement alone. I am not allowing Seventeen to mix with the likes of you, which is why I’ll be stopping myself from standing here any longer. Goodbye, Rap Monster. Kim Seokjin.” He leaves and pays no intention to the other two at the entrance who stare after him. One wears a mask while the other seems too young and to be mixed with these type of people.

“Things… didn’t go as planned.” Jin says as the younger two enter the room in question. Rap Monster says nothing.

“What? What happened?” V asks, eyes wide and questioning.

J-Hope spares him a glance, “Don’t you see? Seventeen’s leader didn’t agree to work with us. We’ll have to think of something else to do.”

“What?!” The younger member exclaims, “What are we going to do? I had planned so many fun activities we could have done with them!” He laments with a moan. Jin and J-Hope turn to their leader, looking for an answer to the same question. Rap Monster is staring at the screen, and all three members can see that although his expression is as calm as always, his eyes… seem… furious.

“We’re going to do the only thing we can do,” Rap Monster suddenly says lowly, “We will eliminate them before they could ever properly become people of importance.”

 

-

 

Member Profile.

**_Name:_ ** _J-Hope [Real Name: Jung Hoseok]_

_Member of Crime Organization identified as the Bangtan Boys (otherwise known as BTS)_

**_Position:_ ** _In charge of explosives._

_Always seen with his mask on, possibly to protect himself from any chemicals he may unleash at ungiven moments._

_Quick thinker and not easy to outsmart._

_Could be considered the most rational member of the group._

__

-

 

Later at night nearly everyone stays awake as they wait for their leader to return. Tomorrow some of them have class, yet those stay awake as well (with the exception of Chan who decided it’s more important for him to get proper sleep). Hansol has his head on Seungkwan’s lap, who runs his hand through the younger’s hair. Jeonghan murmurs into Joshua’s hair, who is biting hard at his lip nervously. He draws blood and Jeonghan wipes his finger at it before the American could lick at it.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too much to just be sitting here waiting for him to come back?” Jihoon suddenly says unexpectedly, and a little over half a dozen pair of eyes turn to face him. Minghao presses his feet against the coffee table noisily and accepts the plate of watermelon Jun offers him without a look in his direction. Stabbing a piece with a toothpick, he levels the other with an even stare.

“There’s not much else we could do, is there?” He responds, and although his voice is flat and seems annoyed at Jihoon’s aloud thinking, the elder of the two understands him enough to know Minghao feels nothing but respect for him despite their differences.

Jihoon plucks Soonyoung’s arm off his shoulders and stands up, dusts his thighs as if Seokmin’s legs that were rested upon them were so dirty. Straightening up, he grabs his beanie from the couch’s armrest and ignores the way everyone stares at him questioningly.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Mingyu speaks up. Jihoon walks towards the front door. He steps out, slams the door and doesn’t turn back as he begins walking.

 

The streets are warm as he steps out despite it being past midnight. The roads are nearly black except for the dull streetlights every block and he coughs into his hand as wind hits him, bringing dust along with it. He blocks his eyes and keeps on walking. In the distance he could hear a party going on in one of the houses at the side and passes a few open establishments even at this hour.

“Come on it and try our famous Suwon ramen, young man!” An elder lady yells his way and offers to him what seems to be a worn out pamphlet with beef colored stains on the edges. Jihoon blinks at her and gently shakes his head before bowing slightly once and continuing his way.

Jihoon won’t ever say it aloud but sometimes it’s really strange doing such mortal things like taking a walk at night. There are moments where he forgets exactly who he is and feels like any other person in their early twenties, leaving their flat to think things out. When he hears children’s giggles from a building nearby, seeming to be awake playing even after their bedtime he thinks back when he used to do the same thing with twenty other little boys in the same room.

For most people night walks are time to calm down and maybe come back home after an insane party, but for Jihoon they’re always times to be on alert. You never know when an enemy might be lingering by, but—but just for today… he pushes these thoughts aside and allows himself to bask in the luxury that is watching stray stars shine above him.

“With eyes showing a little worry, with a sorry smile. I guess I really don’t know the world,” Jihoon murmurs and his footsteps compliment the sound of nearby cicadas, lyrics to a song he knows by heart exiting his lips naturally, “Maybe I walked this long way by myself.”

He rounds the corner, out of the bustling there is at this hour and into a narrow road that prolongs the harder he tries to look into it. It leads towards the quiet area of green at the center of the city and where he’s trying to reach. A small patch of grass no one truly knows about and that’s always alone, and just the place he needs right now. There’s a pair of men leaning against the wall at one side, smoking and seeming to mind their own business. Jihoon passes them easily, fingers tapping along his thigh as he nears the exit.

He can’t take too long to come back, he knows. Besides the fact that he needs to be there by when S.coups returns from his meeting with BTS’ leader. Also leaving Joshua alone for a lengthy while is out of question. He gets antsy whenever the older man is far away from Jihoon for too long. God knows what could happen to him and although he knows everyone would defend him (especially Jeonghan, who would guard him with his own life), shall anything happen, he wouldn’t be able to stand it if—

Jihoon is caught off guard as a hand wraps around his wrist, “Oi, pretty boy. Where do you think you’re going without saying hello?” The man is tall, has yellow teeth and unhealthy skin. A cigarette balances between his lips and his eyes drink Jihoon in as if he were a piece of meat. Jihoon tenses and winces as the hand tightens on his skin.

“Fuck, that _hurts._ Let go, you homeless shit.”

The man sneers, “Who are you calling homeless, bitch? We just want to have a bit of fun with you, that’s all,” He pulls Jihoon closer and roughly grabs his chin, breathes onto his face, “You don’t seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere.” Jihoon wrinkles his nose, damns his boyish features for making him seem fifteen instead of twenty, therefore making him an easy target.

“Get your filthy hands off me,” He snaps, and tries to pull his head away with no avail, “If you’re not homeless go buy yourself a prostitute, craphead.” He finches as fingers dig into the sides of his face and suddenly there are dry and disgusting lips pushing upon his own.

When Jihoon’s back hits the ground he lets out a surprised breath and he feels something liquid seep into the back of his sweater which he rather not question about judging by the way it stinks. When he feels the elder man’s tongue slip into his mouth his limbs fall to the ground in shock and he’s left unresponsive from what he feels happening.

Been in Seventeen for a while now, being one of the first members to join, and never has he ever been in such a terrifying and revolting situation while in the organization. The man’s breathe stinks of cigarette smoke and his lips are oily as they work on his neck, but Jihoon reacts when he feels his pal’s hand start groping him through his pants. And all at once he feels grateful for all the self-defense classes that Minghao pushed onto him with such vigor months ago which he never thought he’d use, despite the younger lad telling him he should know basics just in case anything were to happen to him even with the safety of the door he always works behind.

All at once Jihoon does the cheapest move in the book and he knees the man on top of him in the balls before throwing him off while focusing on putting force into the appropriate places of his body, trying to use his adrenaline to his favor despite Minghao’s warning against it. Standing up and trying to level his breathing as his heart races, he attempts at remembering everything the Fighting division’s leader had told him during those late nights where he was forced to take punches in order to prepare for moments like these.

_“Remember, Woozi, that adrenaline works **against** you in a fight. It makes you unsteady and imprecise, leaves you with your instinct of staying alive and doesn’t let you think your moves properly. Professional fighters know how to control this, so you need to concentrate on doing so too.”_

By this time the other man has crossed the alley and is jogging towards him, calling him all types of degrading names with an empty beer bottle on hand. Jihoon is preparing himself for a fight when he suddenly wonders, what the fuck is he still doing here? Why is he even _trying_ to start a fight against two filthy grown men?

And, without a second thought, he runs.

He moves to the most populated parts of town and doesn’t know for how long he goes without taking a break but suddenly he’s in the very center of the city and around him are plenty of teenagers, all socializing and laughing with one another. It all seems surreal, whatever he’s living. As if he’s playing a videogame that never really connects to you. Looking around himself, he realizes he knows what this is. Every night college and high school students reunite here to escape, talk to one another and occasionally find someone to fuck. He always found these things stupid but as he finally looks over his shoulder to find no one, he couldn’t be gladder to be here.

 

[Because he’s lived traumatizing events, just like any other. But there have never been some that were capable of reminding him of his childhood years. Of cold rooms, and sharp slaps coming from the room over where a child has been crying. Of the beds behind him occupied by one-digit year olds like himself with tears running down their cheeks but hands covering their mouths to avoid making any noise. Jihoon closes his eyes and imagines the face of his best friend at the time, the boy who slept on the bed beside him. The face of the boy who talked to him first when Jihoon had just been transferred to the orphanage, with his bright smile and tendency to want to make Jihoon laugh even when he were in pain.

The young man tells himself to calm down because it’s all in the past, he’s not being hurt by those adults anymore and he’s out of that goddamn children’s home that used the people in it as nothing but slaves. And suddenly Jihoon can see Taehyung’s face perfectly well as he hugged Jihoon tight and whispered into his ear that they were just sounds, just sounds and experiences like any other and in the past. Because even though Jihoon was always the mature and consistent one between the two, Kim Taehyung was definitely the strongest. So when he suddenly disappeared Jihoon was left confused and alone.

But his life is good, isn’t it? Jihoon entered Seventeen after Seungcheol promised him they’d help look for his lost long childhood friend even when told the only information they have is of an orphan named Kim Taehyung who was born on the 30th of December in 1995. Jihoon remembers feeling so utter _lost_ until Joshua Hong came into picture, a young man who isn’t even sure of his past, born on the same day of the same year as Jihoon’s beloved Tae. Sure, his face has changed quite a bit but details worth not thinking too long about.

How many times Jihoon has wanted to scream into Joshua’s face and scream at him, _It’s me! It’s the Jihoon you knew so long ago! Do you not remember me?_ Take him away from crime and exposure, keep him safe like he did all those years ago to _him_ despite him being different from the Taehyung he once knew. That’s all Jihoon wanted now that his purpose in Seventeen was cleared.

But then Jeonghan came into the picture and made Jisoo fall in love, and all of Jihoon’s plans and expectations shattered. He now works as the head of the strategy-making team doing something he isn’t even fond of, trying his best just to keep Jisoo safe from a distance, never getting to close because now he thinks letting Joshua know would come in no one’s favor.]

 

Jihoon’s first reaction when he feels a hand set itself on his shoulder is to whip around and step back, and the girl holds her hands up, “Chill, man. Was just wondering who you were. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around and we don’t get many new faces. What’s your name?” Jihoon scowls.

“Shouldn’t make a difference to you.” He responds. Instead of seeming offended the young girl laughs and she ruffles her short own hair out of lack of anything else to do.

“No it doesn’t but just thought you needed a hand. You seem lost and pretty agitated,” She pauses, then sticks her hand out, “I’m Amber.” Jihoon looks down and cautiously takes it. He doesn’t go out often since he’s always so busy taking care of what his group does and socializing as never been easy to him. To meet someone so instantly is an odd occurrence in itself.

“Jihoon.” He responds, but his voice is curt and a note lower, as it turns when he’s unsure or unhappy. His breathing is still too marked in a way that shows it wasn’t just because he ran a couple meters too much, and he wonders whether he really should start trying to get fit.

Amber gives him a funny look, “You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Jihoon swallows and he straightens up, sticks his nose up in the air before telling her nothing’s wrong. It’s obvious she doesn’t believe him but nonetheless she shrugs and says, “Alright.”

An arm wraps around Jihoon and Amber’s shoulders and the younger lad tenses before immediately turning around and decking him in the face in the way he was taught to many times. Amber stares in shock as a man he’s never seen before cries out in pain and he clutches at his nose.

“What the fuck, man?!” He exclaims, his voice muffled as he covers his face. There are specks of blood Jihoon manages to see and he allows himself to feel a bit of pride. Besides the fact that, yeah, he just punched a complete stranger in the face for no reason whatsoever and now Amber’s pressing her lips together and trying not to—laugh? She slaps her leg.

“Dude—Minho, oh my god. You’re _bleeding,_ ” She cries out, and Minho glares at her. Despite his tall stature he looks petulant as he stares her down. She then proceeds to hit him on the arm and opens her mouth to retaliate to his annoyed stares but doesn’t seem to be able to get any words out because she wheezes like an old man. Jihoon suddenly feels immensely regretful and he steps forward to bow quickly at the man in front of him. The other young people around them have started turning to look at them in curiosity.

“Sorry, I hadn’t expected it to be you. I apologize.” He scurries out, and flinches as he sees the man’s shadow beside the lamppost turn taller. He sniffs and wipes the blood off of himself. Amber has started shoving napkins on hand up his nostrils with small sniggers escaping her every once in a while. Minho, on the other hand, doesn’t seem too annoyed as his lips curl into a small scowl.

He looks Jihoon up and down and shrugs, “It happens. Third time I’ve gotten punched this week.”

Amber says, “Yeah, because you kept fucking with Kibum and he got so sick of your stupid a—” Minho throws her away and she goes flying into a group of girls who yell in surprise at the sudden tomboy on their laps. Minho slaps his hands together a couple times and grins sweetly.

“So, who did you _think_ I was to have you react that way?” Jihoon is left between glancing at Amber who keeps apologizing and at Minho who stands in front of him as normal. The odd behavior they possess reminds him of the people waiting back at the house. He presses his lips together and glances behind him where he sees a group of high schoolers share a blunt.

“Some old assholes were following me and thought it was fine to fucking assault me,” He admits, for whatever reason, “I just managed to run away.” Minho raises his eyebrows.

“Well, that sucks. Is that the only route you can use to go home?”

Woozi thinks back at how the other way he could go home is by taking a street that is directly in front of Kim Seokjin’s club and he responds, “Yes.”

“Shit, dude. Well, why don’t you just stay here a bit longer until you think it’s safe to leave?” He nods at the large amount of people socializing while sitting around, “We usually never go until four in the morning so you should be fine here.”

The younger lad grimaces and glances at the white powder being passed between the people, at the smoke he inhales that has him coughing and waving a hand in front of his face in attempt to getting a fresh breathe of air. Minho looks at him funny and imitates the way his hand flails. Jihoon shakes his head and tries to say between coughs, “I have to go. They’re waiting for me.”

Minho shrugs and ignores the way Amber is lying her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, as if trying to sleep while standing up, “I tried. Anyway, isn’t safe to go back there alone with your small frame. You might trip over a flower,” He doesn’t even give Jihoon enough time to get angry at his words, when the white haired man starts looking around and says something to Amber he doesn’t catch, “Give me a sec.”

Both Amber and Minho walk away, leaving Jihoon to stare at their backs as they part ways. Amber makes a stop at a guy sitting at the edge of a group of what seem to be high school students and taps on his shoulder, making the guy turn around in curiosity and grin when he sees who it is.

They have an exchange that is mostly Amber explaining something with big hand movements and the guy nodding along, looking surprised at what she says and glancing at Jihoon when she points his way. What the fuck are they talking about and why is the guy looking at him unblinkingly as if staring at a levitating trash can?

Soon enough his questions are answered when Amber drags him over and introduces him along with a girl he was first sitting with, “Channie, this Jihoon. Like I said, he was just jumped by some guys on his way here. Jihoon, this is Gong Chan-Sik, but call him Gongchan or he won’t respond much like puppy. He’ll be your bodyguard for the day and will take you home as if you guys just had your first date.” He nods at Woozi and his lips tilt up in a smile, quite introverted and sort of out of place despite that fact that it seems like he deserves to be here more than Jihoon. He wraps his lips around his teeth and presses them together, looks around.

The girl, with short black hair and glasses framing her face, snorts in amusement and Amber points at her while patting her head, “Also Sandy will be going with you. Not because she can also be scary, but to make sure Channie here doesn’t get lost on his way back. Right, man?” Gongchan grins brightly and nods at Sandy, who leans against his side in a comforting way.

Jihoon, not for the first time, asks herself what the fuck is going on, because he’s pretty sure he never asked for this shit. As if he couldn’t _walk himself home, for fuck’s sake._ Amber seems to read his mind, judging by the look she’s giving him.

“You can have a big old high schooler who can smash a couple noses walk you home or you could stay here until this place is empty and take the chance. Make your pick, dude.” She responds, and Jihoon sighs in defeat. He glares at Gongchan and Sandy.

“Fine.” He says, and begrudgingly waves back at Minho who is grinning at him goodbye from the other side. When he walks off he hears Gongchan and Sandy (two fucking _high schoolers_ ) follow him home behind him and wonders what type of pathetic life he would be leading if he left his office as much as the other members. He’s learned a valuable lesson today. Next time he steps foot out of the establishment, it’ll be because he’s been dragged or is dead.

 

-

 

_Member Profile._

**_Name:_ ** _Hong Jisoo [Additional Name: Joshua.]_

_Member of Crime Organization known as Seventeen_

**_Position:_ ** _Member_

**_Division:_ ** _Liars_

_Confused on his own past, but doesn’t disclose much of what he knows_

_Presently in love with other member, Jeonghan_

_Calm soul, patient and loyal_

_Is Kim Taehyung…?_

__  


-

 

He isn’t one for walks, in all honesty, and especially during the nights. One would expect him to be all for it because of the naïve and unprotected people walking at night, easy to be taken advantage of especially when they’re drunk more times than not, but that is simply not it. It’s way too easy and there’s no fun in that, so dark nights like this are only proven to be boring and of no use other than sleep. That’s what V thinks.

Except, well, he’s _not_ sleeping so tonight he’s a bit crankier than usual but he’s barely on his way home from sitting underground, tired out of his mind while Jin and Rap Monster did the fun stuff meeting up with their competition’s leader. Plus, after their fifth game J-Hope called it quits and said he didn’t want to play mini games with him anymore. And J-Hope’s supposed to be the fun one. Why do his coworkers have to be such a _bore?_

Kicking at the ground V sighs and hopes magically the walk to his apartment shortens as much as possible because for some reason Jin refused to drive him there (he said something like ‘ _jesus fucking christ, you live literally three minutes away_ ’ but after hearing his tone of voice V had stopped listening) and he could really use some good sleep today. He has a feeling tomorrow will be even busier and won’t get to rest well enough for the rest of the week.

Just as he rounds the corner he suddenly hears sneers of men as they seemed to use derogatory words at someone. V usually wouldn’t care, seeing as it’s nothing close to his business what elder city men to in their spare time like rape young girls and all but it just happens to be going up the alley he usually takes and he blows his mouth in annoyance, but taking a longer route isn’t an option.

He almost sighs in relief when he sees they’re two men who work under him in BTS so they won’t bother him as he walks by, both smelling like piss and cheap beer and stumbling as they angrily point at a group of kids. He moves towards them and walks past successfully without them calling him out, although they do glance and the kids stare at him in shock and just being able to get away. Blissful over being just about one block away from the entrance to the place that will welcome him with a comfortable bed, he stops in his tracks when he hears one of the men call out for him.

“Boss? V-sunbae?” He doesn’t turn around and V can’t help the way his hands curl into fists and his jaw clenches, because these _weak fucking servants of BTS **know** they aren’t allowed to acknowledge knowing him outside of work. _Rap Monster has not stressed this enough and so has V when he threatens them once and again that if they say his name in the streets during daylight they won’t be pardoned. V turns around, expression blank, and the man jumps and grins. His eyes are spaced out and feet positioned weirdly. Still very much intoxicated.

“It _is_ you!” He turns to the other man and smacks him, “Hey, Jongun, look. It’s our fucking ‘boss’,” He uses the quotations and crackles, “Can’t believe the fucker actually thinks he can order us around and is capable enough to be a criminal for a living! I mean, he’s just a twink, right?”

Jongun, on the other hand, seems much more sober and he looks stricken, eyes wide as can be and mouth parted in shock. The fear emitted through his eyes only intensifies when V steps forward and he stands behind the drunk beside him. On the other side the kids have started to slowly walk away, trying to slip by but V snaps his head to face them with a hiss, “One more move and I’ll kill you.”

Jongun has his hands up when he turns back around, “Boss, I don’t believe in what he says. He just said what he thinks but I respect yo—”

The first scream comes as usual, heavenly and it sends a chill of pleasure down his spine. Jongun’s friend goes down just as easily, and V sort of feels accomplished that he’s doing Rap Monster’s will, who told him to kill anyone who tries to question him. Behind him, the three teenagers are stiff and frozen with fear. V sees tears swelling in the corner of two of their eyes and grins, “Thanks for waiting.”

One of them whispers at the other, “Jihoon, run.”

The tallest boy and girl fall to the ground once V has snapped their necks in seven seconds flat, and he turns to the brown haired male remaining staring at him in shock. V decides he can make this night a tiny bit more amusing before going to sleep, and he leans down to whisper into his ear, “Jihoon, run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this time we got amber from f(x) who i know nearly nothing about but i needed a girl to finally appear so there ya go
> 
> also gongchan lol sorry i killed you in the second scene you appeared
> 
> ALSO sandy is a real like friend i have, who is like super obsessed with b1a4 and i also killed her because i love her so yes i am a great friend who let her be friends with her bae in the fic then made them die a tragic lovers death together yay
> 
> also i start university on august 7th so wish me luck on that. hopefully ya'll will be getting a new chapter by then lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Jungkook's given a mission, we get an insight on how insane V is, Scoups was a BOSS and stood up to Rap Mon and V meets Seventeen's mastermind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I'm sorry!  
> So you may notice the chapter is a lot shorter, but I knew I had to update this story SOMETIME so here's a small chapter. I'll try my best to make the next chapter back to its 7,000 mark! Thank you for sticking around!  
> -Alex

“You’re taking years off my life,” She sighs, “You just went off running. How am I not supposed to be worried when it’s too late for you to be out? _Anything_ could happen to you if you’re in the streets so late alone. Like—like those same men could go after you and—”

Jungkook hugs his mother and rests his head over hers, closes his eyes and murmurs, “I’m sorry, mom. I’m sorry. I just really needed that textbook and was afraid if I didn’t go get it at V’s place he might throw it away. It won’t happen again.” It’s then that he feels wet touch his skin through his shirt and his mother sniffs as she tries her best to hold back her tears.

“I’m sorry, baby. Now, I can’t have you running off like that anymore without me knowing exactly where you’re going and I-I haven’t even met this ‘V’ guy who you say you’re so close to!” She pauses, pulls away and rubs at the bottom of her eyes. She doesn’t even look him in the eyes when she says, “Jeon Jungkook, you’re grounded.” Jungkook blinks in surprise.

“What? You— _grounded?_ Mom, I’m nineteen.” He tries to reason, but she’s past that point as she shakes her head the moment he opens his mouth as if not even wanting to hear what he has to say. He stares at her in surprise and she pushes him away when he tries to hug her again.

“I don’t care, Jungkook. As long as you live under my roof you’re under my rules. And if you can’t respect them then I have no choice but to ground you. I want you to come straight home after school until I let you know your punishment is lifted.”

“ _Mother._ ”

She holds her hand up to his face and he barely spares it a glance as he stares in awe at her face, “Don’t even try to convince me out of it, Jeon, or I will prolong it and even take away your phone. Now go up to your room.” She points up and Jungkook does as he’s told, keeping his eyes trained on her every step of the way until she’s no longer in view. Since when has his mother been this strict and paranoid? [Oh, yeah. Since that back when he was in high school.]

When he gets to his room the first thing he does it get his phone out and update Jin on what had just happened and he immediately receives a response from his elder, who wastes no time in telling him it makes no difference to him because ‘your mother is a fucking crazy skank and she isn’t going to stop me from telling you what to do’. Jungkook sighs and sets his phone aside, wonders what he should ask to eat for dinner.

He hears his father come home from work and begin murmuring to his mother, who has probably started crying again and he huffs. He just came home a bit late, there’s no need to make a big deal out of it and shove in his face how he’s ‘seemed to change’. Not even has classmates had noticed, and either way why does it matter? He’s happier now, now that he’s completely himself when not around boring commoners like those of his schoolmates. Which is why he always stares in distain at the idea of returning to school the following morning.

“Good morning, Jungkook.” A girl says as she takes her seat in front of him, minutes before their first class is about to begin. She giggles when Jungkook blinks and looks up, cheeks slightly tinted because every girl that knows Jungkook knows that he also tends to be very shy when it comes to them. It’s one of the reason why girls like talking to him so much. They take flattery in the way he falters when responding and the way he struggles to form a concise response.

“Morning.” He finally responds, and she pushes her hair behind her ear as she sends him another secretive smile and takes a seat. They don’t say anything else to one another as more students filter to fill the lecture room. As always there’s new faces and Jungkook doesn’t pay much attention to any of them, just glances at a face or two when they move past him to sit with their already awaiting friends who have saved a seat.

At his left and back there are already a few familiar faces seated, joking before class and shoving at each other over some teasing. They’re the ones who call themselves Jungkook’s friends and Jungkook grins at them and joins in when the situation calls for it. When the one sitting down next to him starts gossiping about someone in their next lecture Jungkook turns in his seat and listens in, resting his head against the table behind him, where another one of his ‘friends’ has his elbows resting. He laughs at the appropriate parts and pretends he doesn’t want to cut their hands off when they start patting at his head in a way they like doing, because they’re supposed to be close and Jungkook always hangs out with them.

“Ah, Kookie,” Jungkook vaguely wonders how upset V would be if he knew someone else called him by that nickname, “Meet me at the entrance before we leave, yeah?” One of them says, and Jungkook blinks in surprise and looks at him, grins in confusion when they stare expectantly at them.

“Huh?” He asks, and only then does he realize they’re talking about doing something fun after class when they all start snorting and laughing at how out of it he seems, “Oh, yeah I can’t.”

That has one of them stop and one says, “What? You can’t? Dude, you’re nearly always free. What plans do you have now?” Jungkook shrugs and rubs at his neck in sheepishness.

“I left home late when it was dark,” He admits, “I freaked my mom out.” The looks he receives stretch from pitiful to stunned.

There’s a scoff, “So what, you’re grounded? We’re in uni, so why the fuck is your mom still worrying about those things when you’re supposed to be going out late to party and shi--” The guy, Park Jinyoung, is promptly shut up when a girl digs her elbow not-so-discreetly into his side, making him double down and sputter, indignant .

She shoots him a glare, “Shut up, will you?”

He straightens up and matches her stare, his slightly less annoyed than hers and Jungkook vaguely remembers he barely became ‘friends’ with this douchebag this year, meaning that the other is completely clueless to Jungkook’s house life. For which Jungkook isn’t surprised when he asks, “I don’t get it. Why is your mom so overprotective of you?”

Jungkook shrugs with a kind smile towards the other who is starting to look petulant over not being in on something so he replies, “I came out on the news. You could look me up if you want.” He hears his friends sigh once he says this, and one of them even mutters _you’re too damn nice, Jeon._ He pays them no mind and turns around when the professor walks in.

Behind him Jinyoung has decided to take his word up for it and has started searching on the internet what he’s talking about, flipping through the results on google. Jungkook already knows what he’ll find. He’s read those articles many times in the past. They go along the lines of _seventeen year old Busan goes missing_ and _Have you seen Jeon Jungkook? Police are looking for any possible leads and parents are turning frantic._ And let’s not forget his favorite: _Men admit to be the ones behind Jeon Jungkook’s, the missing boy of Busan, disappearance. Parents are devastated with photos they are receiving of their child in terrible conditions._ He thinks he hears Jinyoung choke at the photos that were released by the police, of seventeen year old Jungkook on the kidnappers’ floor bruised and battered, cut and skin peeled off in unnatural ways.

Jungkook holds back a smile and wonders how long it’s been since those good ol’ days.

 

-

 

Member Profile.

**_Name:_ ** _Suga [Real Name: Min Yoongi]_

_Member of Crime Organization identified as the Bangtan Boys (otherwise known as BTS)_

**_Position:_ ** _In charge of trafficking, most drugs but also is in charge of other stock._

_Dry personality, lives to amuse himself [ex. sexual activities, occupations relating to his job]_

_Imprisoned after being caught by the law, but promptly taken out by J-Hope and V_

_Earned his nickname due to the fact that he mainly works by trafficking drugs such as cocaine_

_Short-tempered_

_Only really responds to Rap Monster, much to Seokjin’s chagrin_

 

-

 

He’s walking towards the cafeteria when he accidentally bumps into someone, causing his bottled orange juice to fall from his hand in surprise. When he bends over to pick it up and he vaguely recognizes the voice that says, “Oh, Jungkook-ssi!”

Jungkook tilts his head up before he moves to stand up again, and is confused for a moment before placing the face in front of him as the same one that was very thankful back in the library, when the other had lost his phone. Orange juice in hand, he straightens up and smiles slightly at the boy in front of him. He doesn’t remember his name.

The other seems to notice and he grins shyly at Jungkook, changing the side the weight of his body supports itself on constantly much like the last time they saw each other. He points to himself, “I’m Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, from the time you gave me back my phone?”

Jungkook’s smile widens and he shoves his hands into his jacket, “I remember,” He admits, “Nice to see you again.” Mingyu asks him how he’s doing and Jungkook wonders what the right answer is, “I’m good, thank you. And you?”

Mingyu shrugs and glances somewhere aside Jungkook, where Jungkook follows his gaze and sees someone staring at the other with an eyebrow raised. Mingyu’s friend possibly, and Mingyu ignores him, “Well, I haven’t lost my phone again.”

Jungkook laughs and he smiles at the other, “I’m glad. I don’t think I’d be close enough to save the day next time.”

Mingyu seems to be thinking something through and so he avoids Jungkook’s for a bit before finally meeting it once more.

“So, you seem rad. We should totally go for some good food one day.” He says, and Jungkooks blinks in surprise before allowing himself to brightly grin back.

“Ah, thank you!” He responds, “I’d love that!”

 

-

 

Jungkook was a quiet and sweet child. He went to his high school, was well liked though shy. He never has had a girlfriend and hung out with all boys because his anxiety near girls was close to intolerable. To everyone he knew he was seen as the sweetest human you will ever meet, with his bunny teeth and his nerdy laugh if you managed to force it out of him.

If you were to ask whether he had any close friends you’d be told that probably one of the guys he hung out with, but they wouldn’t be sure since he always keeps to himself. If you had asked anything about him to his friends they’d tell you he was just a boy from Busan who moved here along with his parents, a good student that preferred to stay in the library studying than go out to a karaoke night.

It would go unsaid but the underlying meaning of their words would be obvious. He hung out with them but he didn’t really belong, always in his own world and staring at them with wide eyes as if scared of them even after three years of knowing them.

If you had asked Jungkook and the boy had felt influenced by you enough to give a straight answer he would have said the same, or something along those lines. How he didn’t feel like he belonged, and if you were really lucky he would have admitted to feeling as if there were something missing from his life. As if he wasn’t acting true to himself.

You see, Jungkook was raised in a traditional family. He was taught to be respectful, do his best in school and pick his friends wisely. So Jungkook always spoke properly despite being told by many that their formalities could be dropped, made sure to always be at least average in school and hung out with boys who were kind and fun and never went too far with their pranks. He lived this life because it was the one he was tailored to take part of. But through the same routine every single day he felt like he was missing out on something.

It was in his last year of high school that his life began to take a turn. He had stayed at school late to help for the school fesitval as well as tutor someone who was falling behind in biology and was on his trek back home. With his luck he managed to spend too much time an a ramen shop he begrudingly went to eat at alone, knowing his mother wouldn’t have made him dinner that day and stayed at the city library to finish his homework.

Horror hit him as he realized he missed the last train home and so that’s how he ended up walking back on foot, dragging his legs and head facing the floor. He sniffed and help back tears, because although Jungkook doesn’t cry often he felt everything was going wrong that day.

Not long after he felt someone suddenly slam into his side and he sumbled slightly before gaining steadiness once more, and once looking up he was met with a large grin flashing both set of teeth and bright eyes.

“Hi!” The young man exclaimed, and Jungkook nodded politely once at the man who seemed about a year or two older. He keeps on walking though, and the man steadies his pace to go alongside him with no problem. Jungkook feels his worries fade as he takes in the man’s expression his child-like aura with which he presents himself cheerfully.

“What’s your name?” He suddenly asks, and Jungkook stares at him fro the corner of his eyes without saying anything, biting the inside of his cheeks to avoid spilling any unneccessary information. The man laughs “Okay, fair enough. We’ve only just met anyway. So, I think you have a boring life!”

Jungkook nearly trips over his own feet only to be saved by the elder who just laughs good-heartedly and steadies the high schooler once more. He continues.

“Everyone does, anyway! I was wondering whether you’re go with me to a concert at a bar tonight. I sort of need company and you’re pretty cute!” He says this as if it were normal to approach a random kid in the street and invite him to such a thing. Jungkook’s pretty sure these words express themselves clearly on his face and the man’s grin only widens.

Finally Jungkook utters, “I’m seventeen.”

“No problem!” The other counters immediately, “You don’t need to drink or anything if you don’t want to! All I want is someone to go with me and no one’s around to ask. Plus you’re already late home, aren’t you? I have a car nearby so I can take you back anytime you’d like to leave, no problems.”

Jungkook is more than ready to turn the invitation down because he’s smart enough to know it’s never a smart idea to agree to meet up with complete strangers alone. In what world would anyone agree anyway? That’s what he thinks at least, but suddenly the words get stuck in his throat and he stops. He doesn’t know why but he can’t get the words out.

Hasn’t he just thought about how vanilla his life? How he ought to do something fun and different and _exciting_ for once in his life? The man was right; his life really _is_ boring and he’s determined to change it. Now the opportunity has arised right in front of it and he’d been about to ignore it.

The man seems to know the exact moment he makes up his mind, because his grin widens and eyes brighten. He grabs Jungkook by the arm and hauls him across the street, “Come on, the concert starts in fifteen minutes!”

Jungkook barely keeps up as he holds on to his backpack with his free hand, barely keeping up with the man’s quick legs.

They round the corner and the elder never even falters for a moment, seeming to know exactly where he’s going. It’s then that the man suddenly halts and Jungkook slams into his back, stumbling back and immediately apologizing. The man waves his apology away with a smile and it’s then that Jungkook notices where they are, and he stops breathing for a second.

The looming building in front of them is gray in the partially lit dark street, doors bolted shut and seemingly dead. They seem to no longer be in the heart of the city but instead at the outskirts where their surroundings are silent and only a rare car passes by.The people still awake and walking past lessens incredibly.

“Um,” Jungkook hesitates, “Are we at the wrong place? I don’t think it’d be safe to go in there…”

The only response he gets is a laugh and it takes no effort for him to push open the door that had seemed to be locked shut. He beckons Jungkook inside and the high school boy takes a long look at his smile of reassurance before stepping in, the man stepping in after him and lightly closing the door.

He startles when the deep voice suddenly says from right next to him, “Loosen up, Kookie. The party’s near.”

Jungkook nods slowly, swallowing heavily before he completely freezes, standing at the entrance of the dark building floor trying to get to see what’s in front of him.

He could hear his own voice tremble as he asks, “What did you just call me?”

He doesn’t get to hear a response before he feels something hard slam against his temple and he’s engulfed by oblivousness.

 

The first thing he processes is the strong stench coming from his surrounding, A smell bitter and sour at the same time thick and making it difficult for him to breathe.

He’s shivering, his skin is slightly wet with what he believes to be cold sweat and when he tries to sit up from the seat he was sliding off of he finds it difficult when his hands behind him don’t budge. He tries again, uses his feet for leverage only to realize they aren’t moving either. Full of fear he can’t even bring himself to open his eyes.

“You’re finally awake!” An excited voice says, and he tenses at the sweet childish tone the man with the deep voice has. He thinks he’s heard it before, and it’s then that all the memories come rushing to him, “Man, I was getting bored waiting for you.”

There’s scaring of a chair being pushed back and heavy footsteps grow louder as they near him. Jungkook squeezes his eyes together and doesn’t have a chance to fight back and fingers roughly pull his jaw to face sideways and dig into his skin. There’s a warm breathe being blown on his face, and it smells like candy.

“You have nice skin.” He is told lightly, and his gentle tone of voice contradicts the way his nails begin to break Jungkook’s skin causing the younger to whimper. He refuses to open his eyes, pressuring them to stay closed despite the curiosity clawing at his being. He can’t help the tears that pool at the end of his eyes, and he somehow manages to slip out, “Who are you?”

Suddenly the hand around his face disappears and Jungkook feels a finger press against his forehead and pull up. From surprise he lets his eyes be tugged open and breathes in harshly when he registers the face of the same man from before directly in front of his own.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He says, and he lets him go in order to pat his head lightly. Jungkook can’t bring himself to close his eyes again, his gaze set on the other person in the room, “You’ll call me V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for the read!! Also update: remember when i said i was starting uni? Yeah well guess who already dropped out. Heh heh... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm writing a  [Taekook fic now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12120879)
> 
> Thank you once again!  
> -Alex


End file.
